Friends Doesn't Even Come Close
by LovelyPink
Summary: Sorry, thought the title needed to be changed Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**: Ok, this is my very first Fanfic, so please don't flame me for making another RaixKim one. Constructive(as in helpful) criticism is most appreciated. Reviewers are also very much appreciated. This takes place after the " In the Flesh" Episode. 3 years after, Rai has returned and no one has seen or heard from Wuya for 3 years. Why? They don't know. Rai says he took care of her...

Rai: 17

Kim: 17

Omi: 15

Clay: 18

Disclaim: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. sigh I wish, butI don't. So, don't sue me kay? Thanks!

Chapter 1(3 years later of course)

Kim stood up and walked out of her room in her pajamas( black pants with clouds and moons on them, a white tank top, and white socks). Her hair hung down. She didn't suspect this night to be any different than any other night, but little did she know, that down the hall a certain Dragon of the Wind was also coming out of his room at 1:26 in the morning.

She walked outside, where it was pouring rain outside. Kimi absolutely loved the rain. The sound, the smell, the feel, everything. So, she sat down and let herself get drenched.

Rai saw Kim sitting outside and staring at the rain that night, not understanding what it was she liked about rain so much. Wasn't her element FIRE? He saw her getting all wet.

_"Kim's weird..."_ He thought.

She stood up, and started walking around in it, and then twirling around. He stood in the doorway, watching her with an eyebrow raised.. She had absolutely no clue whatsoever that he was even awake.

" Oh great, now you're a ballerina?" he said. " I thought they were supposed to be graceful."

She stopped in her tracks and whirled around to face him. She was soaked, and he looked away. He was glad it was dark because she was wet, and she was wearing white.

_" Genius.."_ He thought sarcastically.

She was frozen for a moment and flushed bright red, although he couldn't see it. She rolled her eyes at him.

" Shutup.." She said. " I like the rain, and I AM graceful."

" Sure...whatever you say Kim..." he replied.

" Gaki..." She muttered. Then she got an idea. She went to Rai and gave him a hug, getting him wet as well.

" AAARGH! You're freezing, and you got me wet!" He said as she let go and laughed.

Her eyes narrowed. " And? What are you gonna do about it?" She asked.

" I'm gonna get you that's what!" he said.

Kimiko started running. Rai was much faster than her.

Raimundo went after her, knowing this was gonna be easy. Of course, it was harder for him to focus since it was raining and stuff.

" Jeeze, you must be gaining weight. You used to be able to catch me faster!"

He chased her around, and after a few moments, he finally grabbed her from behind, his arms wrapped around her waist.

" I can't believe Ifell for yourtrick. I'm soaked!" he said.

" It serves you right after that virus you sent. You should've known I wanted revenge." She said. " You really aren't the brightest bulb in the box, are you Rai?"

He squeezed her around her stomach tightly.

" HEY!" she said. She pinched his arm, making him let go.

" OW!" he yelped. Kimiko laughed and ran again

Raimundo tackled her to the ground, making her give out a slight squeal. He pinned her down. He looked down at her blue sapphire eyes. They were so beautiful...

" What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Rai was being weird. Why was he looking at ehr like that?

" I win.." He said smirking triumphantly and looking away. _"That was weird.."_ He thought.

Kimiko sighed in annoyance. " For now...Get off me.." she said, pushing him over.

" Whoa!" he said as he hit the ground.

She got up, and walked inside, grumbling about losing.

Rai went to his room and changed. He fell back on his bed. _" What was THAT?"_ he thought. He pictured everything again. _" Well...she is kinda hot..."_ Then, he shook his head.

" Nah, it's probably because she's the only girl here, she's grown up...ALOT..and I'm straight. That would just be weird though...We're good friends...Ok, shutup now man..." he said to himself, and fell asleep even though he still felt really weird.

Kimiko changed and laid on her bed, replaying everything that had happened. It was so...weird..Why was he looking ather like that? She shrugged it off.

" Because he's weird..." she told herself. Although, she still felt really weird. _" Aw, forget it.."_ she thought, and fell asleep.

" Mornin Kim.." Clay said sleepily as he sat down next to her at breakfast, followed by Omi and Raimundo.

" Morning Clay, morning Omi, morning Rai.." Kimiko said, taking a bite of her food. She pretended that the awkward night before hadn't happened, so Rai just did the same.

" Hey.." he said, yawning and stretching. He immediately began piling his plate with food.

" Good morning Kimiko! It is a most perfect day for training is it not?" Omi asked cheerfully as always.

Kimiko laughed. " Sure Omi..."

Kimiko watched in astonishment as the three guys ate their food quickly. She giggled at Rai, who was not very successful in chewing.

" Chew your food Rai, you're an animal..." she said, getting up and carrying her plate to the kitchen.

He said something, but she couldn't understand him, since his mouth was stuffed full of food.

She laughed. " Whatever..." she said, going to get dressed.

Rai scarfed down the rest of his food, and went to get dressed as well.

Later on, the 4 Xiaolin Warriors had already been training for an hour.

" You lose again Kimiko!" Omi said happily.

Kimiko groaned and walked away. She had been yet again, beaten badly by Omi.

" Clay's turn!"

" Oh not again.." grumbled Clay.

Raimundo sat watching them all, and laughing as Clay lost again and demanded a rematch. Kimiko took a seat next to him. Under his tunic(sort of), she could see the scars on his chest. The old ones and the new. Rai saw her looking at them, and turned a little. Kim looked away shamefully.

" I'm sorry Rai..I know you don't like to talk about it..."

"No, I don't like to talk about it, or be reminded now stop staring at me like I'm a freak!" He said, getting up and walking inside. Kimiko raced after him. Rai walked fast when he was angry.

" Rai, I'm sorry..." she said. " Please don't be mad.."

Rai spun around to face her. " Look, You know how I feel about it! When I'm ready to talk, I'll talk. All right?"

She nodded.

" Ok then.." he said, walking toward his room.

_" Rai..."_ she thought watching her friend walk away.What could've happened to him? What did Wuya do?Right there, she decided to beher friend'sprotectors. She would never tellthem though, because he would probably insist that he didn't need one and blah blah blah, but nonetheless, she made the decision. Rai was one of her best friends, and there was no way she could lose him again. Not now that he was back with them where he belonged.Then, she noticed Rai walk past her with one of her Goo Zombies games.

" RAI!" she squealed. " I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO INTO MY ROOM!" she said following him.

" Aww, Kim, come on!" he said, starting to run. Kim was much faster when she was annoyed and mad.

"GIMME THAT!" she yelled, chasing after him. She jumped on his back, tackling him to the ground. They wrestled over the video game.

"Jeeze Kimi, chill out!" he said, rolling over. Her arms and his raised up, holding the game.

" Chill out! You stole my video game!" She said pushing his head down and reaching for the game again.

" I did NOT!" He pulled her back down again.

" Did SO!"

" NOT!"

" SO!"

" NO I DIDN'T!"

" Well, why do you ALWAYS go in my room? Hmm? A girl's room is private!"

" Why? What is it that you don't want any of us to see? Huh Kim?"

Kimiko's eyes lit up with anger. She elbowed him in the stomach, making him drop the game. She gave a frustrated sigh and grabbed it. She stalked off ina huff.Omi and Clay shook their heads in confusion.

" They were getting along just fine a few minutes ago..." Clay said.

" Yes, but we all know that Kimiko's temper is very tall.." Omi said.

" SHUTUP OMI!" Kimiko roared, going into the temple. " AND, it's SHORT!"

Omi's eyes widened. " You see?" he said quieter.

Kimiko lay on her bed, furious with Rai. He was always taking her things and just invading her privacy.

" Baka..." She said to herself.

Rai glared angrily at Kimiko as she left. Why was she so uptight? It was just a videogame!

_" Snobby little..." _He thought.

The next day, when Clay, Omi, and Rai came to breakfast, Kimi didn't say anything to Rai. She didn't even look at him. Rai rolled his eyes. _" She is so stubborn..."_ he thought. As soon as Rai started eating, Kim got up and left the table.

Clay and Omi looked at Rai. He sighed and scarfed down his food. Then, he went to Kimi's room to talk to her. He opened the door, not bothering to knock(he never did before, why start now?)

" Kim-" he stopped, eyes wide. His mouth dropped." Uh-oh..." Kimiko had been getting dressed. She stood before him in nothing but a red bra and red panties.

She looked at him wide eyed. It was only for a few seconds but it seemed like forever to both of them. Then, she did it. A high pitched bloodcurdling girl scream wrang throughout the temple. She pushed Raimundo out of her room and shut the door.

Rai blushed around the ears, turning a bright red. Clay and Omi ran to see what was wrong.

" RAIMUNDO! YOU IDIOT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kimiko yelled through the door, though it was still very loud. She too had blushed completely pink.

Rai was still in shock.

" What happened?" Clay asked.  
" Yes, why is Kimiko screaming at you?" Omi asked.

" I..I-"

" HE WALKED IN ON ME THAT'S WHY! Dumb a-"

" OOOOOOOOOOHHH..." Clay and Omi both said, cutting her off.

" Good Luck Partner.." Clay said patting him on the shoulder.

" Wait! I do not understand!" Omi said, chasing after Clay.

" WHY CAN'T YOU KNOCK? HMM!"

" I...umm..oh great.." Raimundo said, slapping a hand to his face. Now she must've been really mad. That, was something he really DIDN'T mean to do.

" Kimiko, I'm sorry..." he said sincerely, hanging his head.

" Aaaw.." she said to herself, slightly annoyed. He really was sorry. How could she stay mad at him? And he actualy called her Kimiko...She was still upset though.

" Well..." she hesitated, but then got an idea. She wanted to see how sorry he really was.

" What did you see?" she asked knowing that he was grinning on the other side of the door.

Sure enough, a smirk resided on his face. _" What did I see?"_He repeated the question in his mind.

" I saw nice legs..." he said unknowingly aloud.

Kimiko's eyes widened. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She blushed even more.

"W-What?"

" Um...I mean...I didn't see much..." He said, realizing what he had said.

" Excuse me?"

" Er-um-I mean- Not that there wasn't much to see...I...oh.." He groaned.

Kimiko giggled. She could hear how embarassed he was in his voice, which satisfied her enough. She would NEVER let him live it down.

" Just go, Rai.." She said.

Raimundo walked away, completely embarassed. He knew she had heard what he said. He walked past Omi's room.

" Ooooooooh!" he said, " That is most hilarious!" Omi began to laugh hysterically. Rai grumbled.

About an hour later(when everyone was dressed of course), Dojo scurried down the hall.

**A.N**: Ok, this was kinda sucky, but I promise it gets better. Gaki means immature person(or something like that)in japanese(I think. My friend told me that...If anyone out ther thinks its wrong and knows the right one, please do tell ).


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:** My apologies for many typos in that last chapter, and for how sucky it was. But it does get better! This chapter should be longer. Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaim: As I said, I don't own it. Wish I did, but I don't, so I'll just write fanfics.

Chapter 2

" COME ON PEOPLE!" he yelled. " IT'S SHEN GONG WU TIME!"

Next thing they knew, the four Xiaolin Warriors were riding on Dojo's back, off to find the Shen Gong Wu.

" So, we're lookin for the Ring of the Past?" Clay asked.

" Yup, that's the one.." Dojo replied.

" What-?"

" It brings back one's worst memories." Omi cut Rai off.

Rai looked down, a bit worried. He started scooting away from them toward the end of Dojo.

" What harm could that do?" Kimiko asked.

" Memories are powerful things Kimiko, especially bad ones. They can lead a man to become insane..." Omi replied, holding up one finger and closing his eyes, trying to look all wise.

" Ya mean, they can drive a man crazy." Clay corrected.

" Don't be silly, memories cannot drive Clay..."

Kim looked back at Rai, who looked very uneasy. She thought of going to talk to him, but decided it would probably be VERY uncomfortable.

Dojo landed on top of a high mountain, and they all hopped off of him.

" Ok Dragons, get crackin!" he said, pleased with the fact that he had made a rhyme.

They all proceeded to look. Kimi climbed up a tree so she could see better. She scanned the area and saw something shiny glinting down below.

" There it is!" she said, climbing down as fast as she could. She ran toward the ring and placed her hand on it, only to have another hand also touch it.

" Kimiko", a familiar male voice said. She looked up to see none other than Jack Spicer, the Evil Boy...(ok, ok) 'Genius'.

" Spicer! I-"

" I Challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack quickly. She looked at his eyes. He looked all spaced out.It was kind of weird. Kimiko shrugged. Jack was always weird.

" Ok then Jack, what's the showdown?"

" Simple, first one to get the ring from the top wins. My shroud of shadows against your third arm sash."

" All right, fine."

" Let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The scenery around them changed. They were at opposite sides of a huge, very steep mountain, the ring shining high at the top, darkness all around them. She looked on one side and saw her friends. On other side were a bunch of Jackbots.

" GONG YI TAN PAI!" they shouted in unison. They were off.

Kimiko started climbing with all her strength, and as fast as she could. She dug her fingers into the grass, which ripped making her almost fall backwards.

" THIRD ARM SASH!" Kimiko yelled. It shot out and wrapped itself around a branch. She smirked, and pulled herself up to the branch, at which point, the sash let go. She was half way when she felt something pulling her down by her ankle, making her lose her footing and slide down the mountain. _"Oh yeah! Jack!"_ she thought.She had forgotten he had the shroud of shadows!

" Come on Kim!" yelled Clay.

" You can do it Kid!" Dojo screamed.

" THIRD ARM SASH!" Kimiko screamed again. The sash flew out and wrapped itself around a branch again. Kimiko climbed quickly. She was up more than half way, when she felt a heavy object fall on her and try to pull her down.

"Get off Spicer!" she said, pushing and elbowing until she couldn't feel him anymore. She was almost to the top!

" She's going to win!" Omi said excitedly.

" Go Kim!" She heard Rai yell.

She glanced at him, and gasped in horror. Her eyes widened with disbelief. Slowly, she raised her hand and pointed.

" WUYA!" she yelled, not taking her eyes off the witch who was standing behind him looking down atRai and the othersgreedily. She felt something push her off of the mountain and she plunged into darkness. She didn't care though. She couldn't take her eyes off Wuya. She saw Clay and Dojo running toward her, and Rai and Omi facing Wuya. The last thing she saw before she hit the ground was a bright light, and she heard Omi's and Rai's screams.

" NOOOOOOOOO!-oof!" she said as she hit the ground with a thump. Clay and Dojo ran to her. The scenery changed back to normal.

" Kim! Are you all right?" Clay asked helping her up.

" Yeah, fine. What happened?" She asked, dusting herself off and looking around.

" You lost.." Dojo said.

" NOT THAT! I mean, where's W-"

" Over here!" Wuya's raspy voice spoke from behind her. Kimiko wheeled around and there she was, grinning evilly.

" Ew..." Clay said.

" I know...she's hideous.." Dojo said in agreement.

" WHERE'S OMI AND RAI?" Kimiko demanded, scowling at her angrily.

Wuya pointed to little Omi, whos was badly bruised. He lay on his back, not moving at all.

" Omi, partner! You all right?" Clay asked running to him.

Kimiko's eyes filled with furious tears, as she looked at Omi. He seemed much smaller and helpless. Her eyes darted back to Wuya.

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH RAI YOU STUPID HAG?"

Wuya cackled demonically. " Calm down you little brat! Your precious Raimundo is over there!" she said pointing to Rai. Kimiko gasped and ran to him.

He was curled up, and his old scars were bleeding badly. His hands over his ears, and his eyes closed tightly with tears streaking his face. He looked so weak. Kimi had never him this way.She looked sorrowfully at him, seeing that there was nothing she could do.

" Rai!" she said hugging him, his blood staining her shirt. _" I was supposed to protect him...both of them..."_ she thought. She let him go, and turned back to Wuya who was laughing scornfully.

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" she asked.

" It's not me, it's his memories..." Wuya said, pulling the Ring of the Past out from behind her back.

"WHAT!" Dojo said.

" But JACK won it!" Clay exclaimed.

" Oh didn't I tell you? I partnered up with Jack again.." she said. Jack flew out from behind Wuya as well, his eyes looked dazed, He was definitely not the Jack Spicer they all knew and hated.

Kimiko's eyes narrowed. " What EXACTLY do you want Wuya?"

" My revenge on Raimundo! No one leaves Wuya, takes her Shen Gong Wu, or makes her spend 3 years trapped in a pendant without feeling her wrath! I will make Raimundo pay for what he did to me!" Wuya declared. " Let's go Jack!" They disappeared.

Dojo, Clay, and Kimiko stood stunned at what Wuya said...And horrified! Trapped in a pendant? Wuya? Rai? WHAT?It was all too much for them. Kimiko looked at Rai who was still bleeding and covering his ears.

" We should get Raimundo and Omi back to the temple..." Dojo said, changing his size. Clay nodded in agreement, and put Omi on Dojo.

Kimiko wiped her own tears, and helped Clay move Rai to Dojo as well. Rai didn't stir at all. He just layed on Dojo's back, still bleeding alot, and still crying. Kimiko tried to talk to him, but he didn't answer. After a while, he passed out completely. When they got back to the temple, Kimiko said she would explain it all to Master Fung. Omi was bandaged, along with Rai. The two were put in their rooms for rest.

Four days had passed. Omi had healed, but he still some scratches and stuff. Rai, however, hadn't woken up yet. Kimko stayed with him practically the whole time, except to trai for a little while, eat, shower, and those kinds of things. Him not waking up was scaring her to death.

_" Whatif he never wakes? What if he dies? Shutup Kimiko, you retard..."_ she thought.

She couldn't think of what she would do if he did die. Aside from him sometimes being an arrogant, cocky, obnoxious, mean, annoying smart ass, he was a good friend. At times he could be nice, charming, sweet, and cute. Upon the fourth night, she was losing it completely. It seemed like he would never wake up. She layed down next to him, squeezing his arm and crying. She watched him breathe unsteadily. The bandages on his chest and arms only made more tears spill out of her eyes.

" Please wake up Rai...Please." she said, wishing he could hear her. She wondered what it must be like for him. Wha tif he was fighting just to stay alive?

" Please...I'm so sorry..." she said, thinking about how she blew the Showdown. Then, she thought of Wuya. She sniffled. _" Bitch..."_ she thought. _" I don't buy that crap for a minute. There has got to be more to her doing this than just plain old revenge.." _She sighed, and fell asleep after a while, forgetting the most strange thing that Wuya had said: he trapped her in a Pendant.

Suddenly, she felt Raimundo stir. She opened her sleepy eyes, and sat up. She looked at his eyes, praying that they would open.

Raimundo groaned. His eyes opened slowly to see Kimiko's eyes staring back at him.

"Kim?"

" RAI!" she said, throwing her arms around him and squeezing him very tightly.

" OK OK, yeah, I'm alive andstuff, but I need oxygen..."

Kimiko smiled and let go. " Sorry...But it's beenfour days and you didn't wake up and we were all so worried and-"

" FOUR DAYS?" he said hysterically.

"Yeah, but don't worry, you didn't miss much."

" Any new Shen Gong Wu?"

" No."

" Oh...Wait a second. Have you stayed with me the whole time?"

Kimiko looked down at the blankets. " Umm..yeah.."

" In my bed?"

" Well...Not the WHOLE time.."

" Squeezing my arm and stuff?"

" Mmm hmm..." she said quietly.

Raimundo smirked. " You just can't can't stay away, can you? Although, let's face it, I am me.."

She rolled her eyes.

" I knew you loved me."

" Oh shutup! I seem to recall you liking my legs, remember?"

" SHUTUP!...Sorry about that..." he said, slightly blushing, making her blush too.

" Ummm...It's ok..." she replied.

Raimundo sighed. Then sighed again. Then again.

" WHAT!" she asked annoyed.

" Nothing..." he said.

" WHAT!"

" Nothing, forget it.."

" No, you're gonna tell me..." she said. She pinned him down on the bed. " I hate when you do stuff like that. Now what is it?"

" Any excuse to pin me to something..." he said grinning.

" Whatever..."

Then, Raimundo noticed how red her eyes were. Her eyelashes were wet. _"Has she been crying over me?"_ he thought.

" Kim, were you crying?"

Kimiko sat up and looked away._ " Oh great...Baka, you should've brought more tissues..."_ she thought.

**A.N: **Ok, so I made up a Shen Gong Wu, which I will be doing alot, but only because it all goes with the story and stuff. Also, if I missed any typos in this chapter, I am very sorry(curses typos). Please R&R, kay? Thanks very much! if you already did, thank you! Your reviews are very much appreciated by me and my muses(Rai, Kim, andthis little monkey namedBobby Jack(aka, BJ, long story about him.) Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't as sucky as the last one.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: **Thanks to: Kosmic, Blue Brittney, Awsum-loser, dArkliTe-sPirit, and Milliana-TT for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Thanks to dArkliTe-sPirit, I know that Gaki also means jerk. Same difference. R&R, thanks!(Oh, and BJ, Rai, and Kim say Hi! I also beg forgiveness for typos.)

Chapter 3

He put a finger under her chin and turned her head to face him. " Why?"

She looked up at him. " I...I..."

Rai looked into her sorrow filled sapphire eyes. They began to fill with tears again.

" I thought..I thought I had lost you again..."

" ...What?.."

" I thought you might never wake up and I would've lost you to Wuya again only for good, and it would've been all my fault and-"

" Why would you think that? It wasn't your fault."

" Yes it was, I screwed up the showdown. After four days I was kinda worried and stuff and bad things were in my head, like 'What if henever wakes up?' "

" Well, I did wake up once, but you were asleep, so I went back to sleep."

" When?"

" Yesterday."

" What the hell! You scared the crap out of me! Why didn't you wake me up? Always wake me up when you've been out for four days and I'm worried sick about you..." She said seriously as more tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Raimundo smiled, and gave her a hug._" Such a drama queen..."_ he thought. He let her go and wiped her tears.

" Ok, but you gotta chill. Stop freakin out. I'm awake, and i'm fine."

" Yeah, I know..."

" Ok then. Now, go to your room, and go to sleep. I'm cool."

" Ok." She kissed him on the cheek, and left. Of course, it was only a friend kiss. Nothing serious, at least, not in her mind it wasn't.

Rai watched her go, a little surprised by the kiss and how she was all worried about him and stuff. That hardly ever happened._" Maybe she likes me.."_ he thought with a smile._" WHOA! Rai, dude, Kimi? No way man! That was just a...umm...a sisterly kiss..Yeah-wait-Ew, no! Dulce...blah! It was... a friendly sisterlykiss, but ALOT more friendly, and alot LESS sister..." _He nodded his head as if to reassure himself.

Two days later, the four of them were training. Omi beat Kim badly, yet again, and then Clay.

" OK Raimundo, you're next!" Omi said.

" If you insist Omi. Just don't cry when I kick your butt." Rai said confidently.

" Oh boy..." Kim said. Clay chuckled.

" We shall see who will be doing the butt-kicking.." Omi said.

" Whatever melon head.."

" Shutup Rai!" Kimiko defended Omi, who gave her a happy smile.

Within about ten minutes, Omi had Rai groaning and lying on the floor. Kimiko andClay were laughing thier heads off.

" My back..." Rai whined.

" Once again, I kicked YOUR butt Raimundo." Omi said, beaming with pride.

" Way to go Omi!-OW!" Kimiko said, putting her arm down in pain. " Jeeze Omi, you really pack a punch..."

"I am sorry if i hurt you Kim, but you must understand that when training with the best Xiaolin warrior ever-"

" Yeah yeah, could someone help me up?" Rai asked, wincing. Omi attempted to lift him, but nearly fell himself. " Someone ELSE, please!" Rai added.

Clay helped Raimundo to his room and gave him an ice pack.

" Thanks dude..." he said, slapping the ice pack on his back. " OW!" Clay chuckled and left him alone. He turned on his MP3 player.

" Raimundo?" He heard a raspy voice say. He looked around for where it was coming from. Then, he turned off his music.

" RAIMUNDO?" the voice said again. He couldn't find where it was coming from. He thought about where he had heard that voice.

" Wuya!" he said loathfully." Where are you, you old hag?"

Wuya cackled, sending chills up his spine. _" Whereis everyone? Can't they hear her?"_ he thought.

" You will soon forget about me, but you will remember..." her voice trailed off.

Raimundo looked around angrily trying to find Wuya.

" RING OF THE PAST!" he heard her yell. The bright light flashed again.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed, falling to his knees. Blood began to pour out of his wounds and bleed through his bandages.

Kimiko heard Rai yelling from her room, and bolted out the door to his. It was just like his scream before when...

" CLAY! OMI! DOJO! MASTER FUNG! ANYBODY! HELP!" She shrieked upon seeing him.

" What's wrong Kim- Whoa! RAI!" Clay said.

" What is the- RAIMUNDO!" Omi yelped.

" What the-" Dojo's mouth fell open.

Master Fung gasped upon seeing Raimundo. He called for monks, and told them to take him to get more bandages and things, quickly.

" Master Fung! I didn't do it! I swear!" Kimiko pleaded.

" I know you did not Kimiko, I do not believe that you did..." he said.

" This looks like the effects of the Ring of the Past" Dojo said.

" How is that possible?" Omi asked.

" Yeah, we don't have the Ring of the Past..." Clay said.

Kimiko gasped. Her eyes widened, along with Dojo's, Clay's, and Omi's as they realized why she had gasped in the first place.

" Wuya..." they said in hateful unison, narrowing their eyes.

Master Fung eyed each and everyone of them,and stopped on Kimiko, who smiled weakly and chuckled nervously.. She was the one who was supposed to have explained this all to him.

" Heh heh..I guess I should explain now..." Kimiko said.

" Yes, you should. The rest of you go. You have free time to do what you wish.I want to speak with young Kimiko. Follow me.."

Kimi gulped hard, and follow after Master Fung reluctantly. He motioned for her to take a seat at the table. Then he sat down, and looked at her.

" Kimiko, you told me that Omi and Raimundo had unfortunately lost their balance on the mountain and fell down. That, is not the truth, is it Kimiko?"

" N-No Master Fung..." She stammered quietly.

" Yes well, it seemed far fetched when you told me. What did happen then, young monk?"

She really didn't want to replay that day, but she had no choice. She sighed, and begun.

" Ok well, we went to the mountain to find the Ring of the Past, which Rai already didn't like, because we all know he hates to talk about his past. It's just too painful for him. Anyways, when we get there, we all start looking, and I found it, only, so did Jack Spicer and we ended up having a Xiaolin showdown, my Third Arm Sash against his Shroud of Shadows. That's how I lost that Shen Gong Wu. Sorry about that. Anywho, it was whoever reaches the Ring first at the top of the mountain wins..."

" Go on..."

" Ok, I almost had it, and I heard Raimundo cheering me on. I glanced at him, and saw Wuya standing right behind him! I couldn't believe it! Afterthree years! It warned them, but Jack pushed me and I lost my balance and fell down the mountain. All I saw was Wuya standing over Omi and Rai, and then I just heard them screaming. When I hit the ground, got up, and looked around, I saw that Wuya had knocked Omi unconscious, since he had stood with Rai to face her. Clay and Dojo came to help me. When I saw Rai, he looked exactly like he did tonight, because Wuya used the Ring of the Past on him. We didn't get it, because Jack was the one who had won the ring, but apparently, he and Wuya are a team again. Although, I'm not too sure. He didn't seem like the real Jack Spicer. But anyway, Rai was her target Master Fung. She said that she was going to have her revenge on him for rejoining us, taking most of her Shen Gong Wu, and imprisoning her in a pendant for three years. I have no clue what that is about since I thought you could only put her in that box. She said she was gonna make him pay, and that was it..." she finished.

Master Fung was quiet, apparently in deep thought. Kimi cleared her throat in awkwardness.

" Kimiko, why did you not tell me this before?" he asked.

" I..dunno..I thought...I thought I could protect Rai from Wuya..."

" Wuya is very strong now that she is mortal, Kimiko. She will stop at nothing, and she has always wanted the chance to show just how truly powerful she is. Raimundo, somehow cut that off for three years, and took her Shen Gong Wu. She has decided to display her power using him, to have her revenge, and to show us that she cannot be beaten..."

Kimiko's eye filled with rage. " NO. I won't let her! She hurt us all once, she's not gonna do it again! I just won't let her do it! I can't bear to sit by and watch her hurt Rai again, or any of us! Rai's pain, is my pain Master Fung! I just can't do it!" she said hysterically, slamming herfist down on the table.

Master Fung stayed silent and calm, letting Kimiko calm herself before he spoke.

" I know that this must be very difficult for you Kimiko. You have always had a different bond with Raimundo than with Clay or Omi. I have no doubt in my mind that you two have a certain... thing for eachother..."

Kimiko looked at Master Fung speechless. _" What the...ew..no...At least, I don't think so.."_ she thought.

" He is one of your closest friends. Naturally, you don't want to see him harmed in any way. But nothing can be done about the Ring of the Past. Not unless Raimundo overcomes his bad memories. They are still in his head, and still haunting him. This is why he bleeds. Remembering bad memories is the same as opening up old wounds. Raimundo has not completely healed, no matter what his scars look like. I-"

" You mean that if Rai gets past his...past, then Wuya won't be able to haunt him anymore?'

" No, not with the Ring of the Past. She will have to think of something else after that, which will give us time-a small amount, but still-to think of a strategy to defeat her once and for all. Do you understand young Kimiko?' he asked.

Kim nodded.

" Good. You are Raimundo's closest friend as well Kimiko, you must tell him what he needs to do. I know that he will only listen to your voice..."

" What about yours Master Fung?"

" It would mean more coming from you, Kimiko. I can assure you it would. If you really want to help Raimundo, this is the start." he replied. He rose from his chair. " Now, go and prepare yourself for your task Kimiko. I assure you,everything will be fine."

Kimiko nodded. She stood up, and bowed in respect. " Thank you Master Fung..." she said before leaving.

" You are most welcome Kimiko."

That night, Kimiko stayed in her own room, thinking about what Master Fung had said. It was so weird, not being with Rai, especially now when he needed her. But that was just what Master Fung said. He needed her to tell him what he had to do. How could she do it though? How could she bring up the one thing that she knew he absolutely HATED to talk about? This was not gonna be easy.

" Well...we'll just see what happens...maybe there's a nother way or something..." she told herself. She knew that she had to do it. If she was any kind of friend, then she would have to. After all, she was supposed to be his protector, wasn't she? Of course, she saw that that idea wasn't working out so well. She sighed, and fell asleep thinking about it.

**A.N: **Dulce means sweet, or candy in spanish. The person that rai is referring to is his sister, which I named Dulce(Candy, in this case). Just in case anyone was confused by that.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N:** Thank you reviewers! You're awesome! Add A.M.MC. to my list of reviewers! Eventually,my muses will come and visit, but not today, and they say thank you as well. R&R, please and thanks again!(Forgive typos that I know are bound to be in this chapter)

Kimiko sat up in room again. She got up and went to Raimundo's room. She peeked inside, but he was just sleeping soundly. She sighed, and went back to her room. She had heard him scream so many times because of Wuya that sometimes she heard it even when it wasn't happening. She just didn't how Wuya was doing it, but she could tell it was getting worse, and her conscience was getting the better of her.

_" This would all stop if YOU would just do what Master Fung said..."_ it told her.

Usually, she shut it up, but it was still there, nagging at the back of her brain. She knew already! She knew he wouldn't be in so much pain if she would just talk to him, and she knew that his pain was partially her fault, and she knew that she really needed to talk to him. The only thing holding her back, was her own fear.

Raimundo began to think something was seriously wrong with Kim. She was always distracted and kind of stressed. He thought maybe she was blaming herself again, which he really thought was just plain stupid, since it wasn't her fault. In the morning, after training, Raimundo went to go talk to Kim

" Kim?" he said, sitting next to her outside. She was staring straight ahead, obviously thinkng, and nursing her arm with an ice pack after Omi beat her again.

" Hmm? Oh, hey Rai..." She said smiling at him as he sat down. " You feeling better?"

" Yeah, I'm cool...What about you?"

" Me? I'm fine! Why do you ask?" she lied, wincing from pain.

" Well, I dunno..It seems like there is something reallybugging you..."

" I have no idea what you're talking about..."

" I mean like how you're always distracted and snappy and stressed..."

" SNAPPY? I am NOT snappy. " she snapped.

Raimundo gave her a blank stare.

" ...OK...Maybe I'm a little snappy..." she said realizing what she had just did.

" Yeah, well Omi's been searching that book day and night trying to figure what the heck iS wrong with you-"

" HE STILL HAS THAT STUPID THING? I THOUGHT I TOLD HIM TO TAKE IT TO THE DEEPEST DARKET WHOLE THERE WAS, DIG DEEPER, AND PUT THE BOOK IN IT!" she said in outrage. She hated that book.

" Yeah, well, he thought he might still need it. Anyways, he came up with the conclusion that it's PMS...Well, that's what he told me and Clay..."

" WHAT! I AM GONNA GET THAT LITTLE YELLOW-"

" Hey Kids, another Shen Gong Wu has just revealed itself!" Dojocut her offstanding in front of them, Clay and Omi behind him. Omi's smile faded away as he saw the angered expression on Kim's face.

" Oh dear.." he said.

" So I'm PMS-in, am I? Well let me show you how bad it is!" she said, lunging for him. Omi shrank back in fear. Clay and Raimundo held Kimiko back, struggling a bit to do so.

" Which one is it?" Rai asked, gripping her tighter as she almost wriggled free.

" The Morphing Mask." Dojo stated. " It allows it's user to change into any animal or person."

" We must hurry to get it before Wuya does, otherwise, I fear that we will be bread.." Omi said quickly hopping on Dojo as he grew in size.

" You mean toast?" Rai said.

" That too."

" Calm down..." Clay said, letting Kim go. She muttered stuff under her breath, and mounted Dojo as well.

" Well, don't waste time talking, get the Wu!" Dojo said, landing in a huge desert.

They all started looking unsuccessfully.

" Ok Dojo, all I see is sand, sand, and more sand. I'm getting darker and darker by the minute man..." Rai whined.

" I know, it is most burning hot here in this desert." Omi joined in.

" Are ya sure it's here?" asked Clay.

" Of course, who's the Wu detector here? You guys wanna try and sense it yourselves?" Dojo asked, crossing his scaly little arms.

They all shook their heads stupidly.

" That's what I thought.."

" But Dojo, could you at least give us another hint? I mean, we don't have all day. Wuya and Jack might be here any minute.." Kimiko said, looking around just to make sure that they weren't around.

" I hope they didn't get it first.." Clay said.

" They did not!" Omi said triumphantly, holding up a yellow mask.

" No wonder we couldn't find it! It blends in with the sand...Who's brilliant idea was that?" Rai said irritatedly.

Omi held it up. " Well, I have exceptional eyesight, and-"

He was interrupted by something knocking the mask out of his hand. The four of them gasped. They were surrounded by...Jack Spicer?

" Jeeze, one Jack was ugly enough..." Rai said, glaring at all of them.

" They're Jackbots...literally..." Kimiko said, rather disgusted.

" DRAGON EXCUMEI(sp?) FORMATION!" Omi shouted.

They assumed the position.

They attacked the jackbots, beating every last one of them to rubble.

" Ok, now that that's done with, where's the Shen Gong Wu?" Clay asked.

" I dunno.." Clay said again.

" Dude, why ask questions if you're gonna answer them yourself?" Rai asked. Then he gasped. There were two Clays, standing right next to eachother. The other three dragons stood, staring wide eyed at them.

" Whoa..." Kim said in shock.

" HIIIIIIIIYAAAAA!" Omi said, kicking one of the Clays.

" OW!" said the familiar raspy voice. The second Clay held his stomach.

" Just as I suspected. Wuya.." Omi stated.

" How did you know? Instincts?" Kim asked Omi.

" Actually, I guessed again, heh heh.."

Wuya cackled, and changed her form again. Then, Omi stood before himself.

They began to fight. The other Xiaolin Warriors watched in amazement. Omi was thrown down on the floor, rubbing his head.

" I should've known that not even I could not defeat myself.." he groaned.

Wuya switched back to herself smiling demonically. " Who's next?"

" STAR OF HANABI, FIRE!" Kimiko yelled. Wuya used the Changing Chopsticks to shrink down and avoid the attack. Then, she switchedto Omi and beat Kim. Then Clay, leaving only Raimundo, just as she'd wanted.

" It's too easy..." she said laughing evilly.

" TYPHOON BOOM, WIND!'

Wuy smiled at him, not flinching at all. She changed to Kimiko. A crying, badly scratched up and bruised Kimiko.

She spit out blood, tears streaking her face.

Raimundo stopped, along with the wind. He looked at the sobbing Kimiko. He gasped.

" Kim.." he said.

The real Kim lay on her back behind him. She picked her head up and saw Rai and herself.

" Oh no..." she said. " That stupid bitch..."

Rai wheeled around to Kimiko, his eyes wide in horror and sorrow.

She shook her head. " Rai..."

" RING OF THE PAST!" Wuya screeched.

Rai became weak again. Wuya started kicking him and beating him up. She was talking to him.

" You are worthless Raimundo. A horrible creature. You betrayed Kimiko. You hurt her badly. Remember that night Raimundo? How can you even look at her after what you did? You d-" Wuya was silenced by Kimiko, who had managed to get up.

" SHUTUP!" she yelled. " JHUDALLET FLIP, FIRE!" Wuya screamed in pain as the mask flew off of her face.

Kimiko grabbed the mask while Wuya was trying to catch her breath, and pulled Rai over to Dojo, who immediately grew in size. The tired monks climbed on Dojo's back, and flew off. Rai was bleeding terribly this time.

When they got back to the temple, Master Fung asked to see Kimiko again.

" Kimiko.." Master Fung said quietly.

" Y-Yes Master Fung?"

" I am most pleased that you acquired the Morphing Mask, but I am very disappointed in you Kimiko.."

Kimi hung her head.

" You did not speak to Raimundo like you assured me that you would. Wuya is still using his painful memories against him..."

" I-I'm sorry Master Fung...I just...can't.."

" Kimiko, I know that it is difficult to watch your friends go through pain. You do not want him to be angry at you, but if you do not tell him, I fear that thismay end up being disastrous. Please Kimiko, I am asking you one more time to speak to Raimundo. It is for the best. He will realize that." Master Fung said, getting up and leaving.

Kim stayed behind, staring blankly at the table. She knew Master Fung was right, but she didn't want to do it. _" Don't be a baby Kim. You guys are friends. You can do this..."_ she thought to herself. _" But what did he mean disastrous?"_

A few days later, Raimundo was back to normal again. One day, after being beaten badly by Omi in training, Kimiko was walking past Rai's room. She saw Master Fung give her a sort of 'go-ahead' look. She nodded to him, and knocked on Raimundo's door.

" Come in..." Rai said, barely hearing her knock over the music in his MP3 player.

" Hey.." she said, pulling the headphones out of his ears.

" Hey!" he said, " I can pull them out myself, thank you."

Kimiko laughed. " Sorry. You know I was just messin around" she said, punching his arm playfully.

" It's funny how you expect that to hurt-OW!" he said as she punched him harder.

" So ANYWAYS, what's up Kim?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

**A.N:** Ok, this chapter was sucky and short. Not my best work, forgive me please. Thanks again for all the reviews!P.S. Does anyone know the correct spelling of the drgon excumei formation thing? I doubt that one's right. I just sounded it out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N:** Hey everyone! First off, I wanna say, THANK YOU REVIEWERS!(hugs reviewers). You guys are the greatest! Forgive the typos, they suck and yeah. I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I dunno how old you guys are, but i am still young and I got school and stuff and it's been real hard being at the VERY bottom and stuff, and i've been very tired. BUT, I will try to update as soon as i get back. I gotta go somewhere for a couple days. I hope you guys are liking to story so far, and please R&R!

" Umm...I need to talk to you...It's important..."

Rai looked at her. " What is it? Is there no more sushi or something?"

" No, it's not that.." Kimiko chuckled.

" Aw, I was hoping we could eat something else. So what's up?"

" Umm..Ok, Master Fung told me something..."

" Oh yeah...Omi and Clay said that he talked to you that night we lost the ring. He wanted to talk to you again?"

" Y-Yeah... And he told me something..." she said, looking down.

"...What is it?..." Rai asked slowly.

" There is a way to stop Wuya..."

" All right! How?"

" Well...It's only so she can't use your past against you anymore..."

Rai stayed quiet. Kim looked up at him, but he looked away.

" How?" he asked, his voice was hollow.

" He said that if you can overcome your bad memories, the Ring of the Past won't have an affect on you anymore..."

Raimundo didn't say anything. He didn't move or look at her. It was just silent for about 3 whole minutes. It seemed like forever though.

" Rai?" Kimiko said. " P-Please...Say something..."

Raimundo turned to face her, a scowl on his face.

" How does he expect me to do that?"

" I...I don't know..." She said, looking into his angry eyes. He didn't look like Raimundo anymore.

" Well then it's a stupid idea isn't it?"

" Rai, maybe if you would just talk about it then-"

" NO." he said flatly.

" Rai, don't be like that..."

" I DON'T wanna talk about it, or think about it!"

" Well, if you don't then this is gonna get worse..." She put her hand on his shoulder. " Please-"

Raimundo grabbed her wrist and spun her around. He slammed her against the corridor wall as she shrieked with pain, her eyes widened with surprise.

" I said I'm not gonna talk about it!" He glared at her.

She was scared for a moment, which made his glare soften, but then anger started forming inside her. She pushed him away.

" Then whose fault will it be when Wuya gets the best of you?"

" Yours."

She shook her head. " You are unbelievable! Maybe I do share some of the blame, but NOW it's all on you."she said, her eyes filling with tears. She walked away, cringing when she heard his door slam.

Clay came out of his room, watching Kim as she walked slowly down the halls of the temple, sniffling.

Clay banged on Rai's door.

" RAI?"

Raimundo opened the door and scowled at Clay. " What do you want?" he asked.

" What did you do to Kimiko?"

Rai sighed. " I told her I didn't wanna talk about it..."

" Did ya ever think that MAYBE she was just tryin to help you?"

Rai rolled his eyes. " By bringing up the thing she KNOWS I hate to even think about most?"

" Raimundo, you are about as stubborn as a wild mustang, ya know that? Kim is your best friend! All she wants to do is help you! You need to wake up and see the bigger picture partner..." Clay said, and with that, he walked away.

Rai went into his room again, and lay on his bed, thinking. An hour later, guilt smacked him in the face. He went outside, to find Kimiko practicing her element.

" JHUDALLET FLIP, FIRE!" she yelled, eliminating a dummy.

_" How is she staying focused? I know she's pissed at me.."_ he thought.

Kimiko struggled to catch her breath. She fell to her knees and stared at the ground. Suddenly, a pair of shoes stood in front of her. Rai knelt down.

" Kim...?"

" Oh what? Come to beat me up some more?" she snapped, turningher back onhim. _"No baka.."_ she thought. She was now furious at herself for saying that.

" Kimi, I'm sorry..."

" Rai, I was only trying to help you..." she said, turning back to him.

" Yeah...I know..."

" This is gonna be hard, but you do not want Wuya to keep doing this do you? Master Fung says once you become immune to the Ring, Wuya will have to think of something else, which will give us a small amount of time to formulate a plan."

Rai nodded.

" I'll be right here with you the whole time, for...emotional support..ok?"

" Ok, ok, don't get all mushy on me..."

" Well, we don't have to talk about it now. We could do it another day, but it has to be soon. We don't know when Wuya is gonna strike again." Kim said starting to stand up.

" Yeah." He replied, helping her up.

" In the mean time, I noticed that you were sucking pretty bad on those last few moves." he teased.

She rolled her eyes.

" I can SHOW how to keep concentration better than Omi, after all, he learned from the master..."

" Oh yeah, Master FUNG!" Kimiko said.

Rai gave her an annoyed look, which sent her into a fit of giggles. Rai looked around for something he could get her back with, but found nothing which made him even madder, and her even happier.

" WIND!" he yelled, sending huge gusts of wind flying at Kimiko. She flew back into the fountain. Raimundo laughed until it hurt.

Kimiko emerged from the water, very cold, and very wet. She liked rain, not being blown into a fountain. While Raimundo was laughing, she came up behind him, and grabbed him by his shirt. She slammed him into the water.

" Heh" she said, starting to wring out her hair, only to have him tackle her. They wrestled and fought with eachother until finally, Raimundo pinned her to the ground once again.

" I win again Kim!" he said smirking.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. Rai was straddling her and holding her wrists down so she wouldn't punch him again. She moved her arms trying to get free from his grasp, until she got one hand loose. She pushed him and turned over.

" Ow!" Rai said as she moved from beneath him and he hit the ground.He still had one of her wrists, so he yanked her down again.

She smacked him the head and dusted herself off.

" Actually, this time, I win.." Kimiko said, getting in the same position as he was when he pinned her. She caught him off guard when he was rubbing his head. She smirked triumphantly, waiting for him to reply.

He sighed in annoyance. " Fine, get off.."

Kimiko got up, and walked back into the temple. Rai followed her with a mischievious grin on his face. He pulled one of her pigtails.

Kimiko wheeled around, at which time he ran around her.

" See ya kim!"

She darted after him." Get BACK HERE!" she yelled. She hated when people pulled her hair.

Omi and Clay watched as Kimiko chased Raimundo all around the temple, screaming at him for pulling her hair.

Clay chuckled.

" What?" asked Omi.

" Nothin partner, nothin you can't already see anyway..."

Omi's face filled with confusion. " I still do not understand..."

" Nevermind Omi.."

" Hmm.." Omi said. " I shall consult the Ancient Guide to females!" he said.

Clay rolled his eyes and chuckled once more.

" People, another Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself." Dojo said. " Now let's go before Spicer and Wuya get it..."

He grew in size. " Where are Rai, Kim, and Omi?"

" Rai and Kim are flirtin with eachother, and Omi is trying to figure out what it is..." Clay said, mounting Dojo. Rai sped outside, Kimiko right behind him. They both stopped, Just as she was about to catch him.

" Shen Gong Wu?" Kim asked. Clay and Dojo nodded. Rai and Kim climbed on and called for Omi, who came ith his face buried in The Ancient Guide to Females. 

" YOU STILL HAVE THAT?" Kimiko said, eyeing the book furiously. Omi smiled weakly.

" Heh heh..." he chuckled nervously.

They flew over many places, until they finally reached a swamp like place.

" OK, it's around here somewhere.." Dojo said, landing.

" In the muck?" Kimiko said in disgust and she stepped into the muddy swamp. " Kishoi..."

" Chill Kim, when we get back, I'll push you in the pond again, and you'll be all clean."

Kimio punched him in the arm.

" OW! Girl, you hit too hard for your size..."

" Wait, I forgot what we're s'posed to be lookin for.." Clay said, jumping down and splashing mud on Raimundo. Kimiko laughed.

" The Crest of Seasons. It allows one to use traits of the four seasons, such as the heat of summer, the snow of winter, the wind of fall, or the rain of spring." Omi replied, starting to dig in the goo. He shoved his hand in it, a confused and slightly interested expression on his face.

" I HATE THIS!" Kimiko whined.

The four of the dug through the swamp trying to find the Crest with no luck. They had come across a few animals, but quickly shooed them away. They were filthy and very tired, and ready to give up, when Clay finally found it. The four of them sluggishly moutned Dojo again, all fairly disgutsed with how dirty they were.

" Let's go before Spicer and Wuya come..." Kimi said, wiping muck off of her legs. She had took one step and sunk down into the mud." And remind me never to ever come back to a swamp..."

Dojo took flight, and all seemed well. It was easy to get the Shen Gong Wu this time...Too easy. A buzzing noise started to fill the air. It started in low, but it started to grow louder and louder. So loud in fact, that they could barely hear anything.

" WHAT'S THAT NOISE!" Kimiko yelled.

" WHAT!" The others replied in unison. They saw above them, a large bee-like robot. It hovered over them, getting closer and closer. Dojo started to fly faster until he had led it straight to a large cliff. He swurved up and the bee smashed into the rock and sent specks of rock and dust flying through the air. They heard a familiar sneer, and just as they6'd thought, it was Wuya standing up up on another cliff near them. They were very high up now. Hovering next to her, was Jack, still in his lifeless state.

" WUYA.." They said glaring at her.

" I can assume that you all know just exactly what I am going to do, butwhat you do not know, is that this will be the very last time I do it..."

They exchanged glances, not understanding.

" RING OF THE PAST!" She screeched, followed by a scornful laugh as she watched Rai crumple up to his weak state again. This time, he rocked back and forth until he fell completely off of Dojo. The other 3 monk gasped in horror.

" DOJO! GET RAI!" Clay exclaimed. Dojo dove down quickly, making the others grip him tightly. Raimundo was falling quickly, Dojo right behind him. No matter how close they were, Dojo couldn't seem to catch him.

"He's falling too fast!" Dojo said frustratedly.

"NO, DOJO YOU MUST NOT LET RAIMUNDO FALL TO HIS DEATH!" Omi yelled.

" PLEASE DOJO! GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT! PLEASE!" Kimiko pleaded, watching fearfully, her eyes watering.

Dojo began to speed up, his eyes narrowed and fixed on Raimundo. Down and Down they plunged, but Dojo could get him. A face of defeat appeared on Dojo's. He started to slow down.

" NO! NO DOJO! PLEASE!" Kimiko cried.

" I can't get him..." Dojo said sorrowfully. Kim buried her face in Clay's chest and began sobbing violently. Omi looked down. Raimundo had not quite reached the floor yet. Maybe there was still time!

" ORB OF TORNABI!" he screamed, covering the ground below witha blanket of water which Raimundo hit instead of hitting the floor. Dojo smiled happily, and fished him out. Omi layed him(as best he could) down on Dojo's back.

" Kimiko, it is all right. Raimundo is here, see?" Omi said, placing a hand on Kimiko's shoulder. She turned to see him, her eyes bloodshot, and her nose red to match. She gasped and squealed in happiness. She gave Omi a peck on the cheek and a tight hug.

" Thanks little guy..."she said letting him go.

" You-welcome-are-most-I mean- Most-are-you-welcome- I mean..." He stuttered.

Raimundo coughed up a small amount of water, and went back to bleeding and covering his ears. They flew back to the temple, very shook up, and very appreciative of eachother and life itself.

Kimiko hadn't mentioned anything that Master Fung had said about Rai'spast or anything. Raimundo had been procastinating about it, but he was seeing how important it really was.It had almost cost him his life the last time, and he didn't wanna be killed by his past.One night, it was raining yet again. Kimiko slipped outside, and let herself get drenched once again, not knowing that inside, Raimundo was tossing and turning in his bed. He felt uneasy. Something was nagging at the back of his brain. A sickened look appeared on his face. It reminded him of Wuya. He sat up.

" I gotta do it now.." he said getting up. He went to Kimi's room, but she wasn't there. He saw it was raining outside and smiled, nowing she was probably out there again. Sure enough when he got there, he saw her twirling in the rain just like last time.

" Attempting to be graceful again I see.." he said, leaning in the doorway.

She turned to face him and rolled her eyes.

" Whatever Rai, shouldn't you be snoring right about now?"

" I was just gonna ask you the same thing" he said smirking.

" Shutup and just tell me why you're up so late." she said.

He hesitated, before sighing. He looked down at the ground.

" Rai, what is it?" Kimiko asked, getting a bit worried.

" I...I'm ready to talk about it Kim..." he said.

" Oh.." she replied. " Ok, well, come on.." She led him back inside and into her room. She saw herself in the mirror and her eyes widened.

" Oh wait! Get out!" she said turning to him.

" Oh what lovely hospitality.." he said sarcastically getting up.

" Well, what? You wanna watch me change?" she asked, pushing him out.

He shrugged grinning. " Nothing I haven't seen before-OW!" Kimiko smacked him in the back of the head.

" I'll only be a few seconds..." She closed the door and changed quickly into a pink tank top, darker pink pants with bunnies on them, and pink socks. She put her wet hair up in a ponytail, and opened the door.

" Ok.." She said, sitting on her bed. She motioned for Raimundo to sit too." Go ahead.."

" Ok..Well, It goes back as far a I can remember, I used to live with my mom, my sister, and my dad. It was about six or seven years old or something. I remember that one night, i was asleep, but my parents woke me up. I went in the hallway to see what was going on, and saw my dad and mom fighting. My dad was hitting my mom, and she was screaming. They were arguing about my dad-he had drug problems. I was really freaked out, so i ran out to help my mom, but my dad punched me. That was when I realized that this wasn't just that night. My parents fought every night, and my dad started finding new ways to punish me.He blamed me for everything, and I mean EVERYTHING.It rained,I gotbeat up.I didn't sleep-ever. I stayed with Dulce to make sure she didn't hear or see it. I stayed with her so she would stay asleep, and lied to her about my bruises and cuts and stuff. One night, I was woke up by hearing glass or something breaking, and then hearing Dulce scream. I went to see what was wrong, and my Dad had hit her with like a vase or something, I don't remember. She had gotten up and saw my parents fighting. She tried to help my mom, but my dad was too quick. He started hitting us both. That's when my mom took us and left him for good and we went to the circus..."

" Oh...R-Rai..You don't have to do this now.." she said, seeing the woe in his eyes as he spoke.

" Yes I do Kim, not just because Of Wuya, but for my own sake..."

Kimiko nodded.

" My worst memories are after I betrayed the temple. Wuya used me to get Shen Gong Wu. She wanted me to go get the ones from the vault, and before she changed me, i refused, and she tortured me. That's where the newer scars came from. She made me believe things and that night when I came to get the Shen Gong Wu from you guys...I never did apologize to you for that night, or Omi, or Clay, or Master fung..."

" Oh, Rai-"

" No. I am so sorry for what I did to you guys. That's the worst memory of them all. I...beat you up...I choked you Kim. I almost killed Omi and Master Fung, and stomped all over Clay.I slammed you against walls, and scratched up your bodies with those tiger claws. When I was going to leave with your Shen Gong Wu Like Wuya told me to, I saw you holding your stomache and spitting out blood. You were crying. I remeber seeing Omi out cold and Master Fung barely breathing...I realized what I had done...I couldn't do it. I felt awful, knowing that you were the only one who still saw the good in me, even when the others didn't, and that Master Fung was still kind to me even after all I did.You changed me back Kim, but it was too late! I had already hurt you. Wuya's voice was inside my head, telling me that you hated me and that you guys probably never wanted to see me again. She told me to take the Wu, but I couldn't. So instead, I kicked you so you would be completely unconscious. Then, I left you and the Shen Gong Wu there. The vision of your fear and sorrow in my head. Wuya beat me a million times for not taking the wu, but it didn't hurt as bad your tears did..."

Kimiko was silent. She looked down at the floor.

" I wanted to die Kimi...I knew we had fought, but you guys didn't fight your best because you didn't really wanna hurt me, and I hurt you so much...I hated myself...Now, everytime Wuya uses the ring on me, I can feel Wuya beating me and my dad hitting me, and hear my parents yelling and my sister screaming, but the loudest noise is your sobbing. All I can see in my head is Omi's, Clay's, and Master Fung's bodies, and your eyes. Scared and sad at the same time... I can see you spitting the blood, and you hugging me when I came back to the temple. I didn't deserve to come back, or for you to still care about me...I hate that I hurt you and the others Kim...I'm sorry..."

Kimiko was crying now. She wrapped her arms around a very distraught Raimundo.

" Rai, I never had a single thought that you really wanted to hurt us. We knew it was Wuya. You gotta put that behind you and move on. I'm so sorry about what happened to you when you were younger. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Rai, I've learned that from experience. Learn from others mistakes. About that night, I personally wouldn't change anything that happened. It happened for a reason. If it wouldn't have happened, then we wouldn't be here now. Bad stuff happens, but you can never move forward if you keep letting it hold you back.."

Rai nodded, squeezing Kimi tight.

" Ok..I guess you're right..."

" Of course I am. Have I ever been wrong?"

" As tempting as it is to answer that question, it would be against all my better judgement" he said smiling slyly and letting her go.

Kimiko rolled her eyes at the fact that Raimundo could go from being totally serious to teasing her again.

" ANYWAYS, you ok now?"

He shrugged. " I feel better I guess, but I dunno if that helps.."

" Well, just don't let Wuya get to you. You hate losing, so don't let her win. Simple."

Rai nodded.

**A.N:** Ok, Ok, I know right? What about the Pendant? Well, don't worry, it's coming. Oh, and i know that they speak portugese in Brazil, but because I lacked a good portugese name, I picked one from spain, which(if it helps), it BY Portugal, isn't it? Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter much better than that last one. Yeah, ok, I made up a buncha stuff about Rai's past, but hey, it is FanFICTION right? Anyways, I promise to update as soon as I get back or possibly before, kay? Bye! P.s. I couldn't stand the typos in this chapter, so I exported and corrected, though I may have missed some. I'm sorry, but I read it myself and was sickened by the number of typos that I made. Oh yeah! And Kishoi, means ' nasty' in Japanese, according to this website that I found. If there is someone that knows that this is not right, please let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: **Ok, I was alot more careful in this chapter, but even in the midst of all that, there are bound to be typos in here. Thank you very much reviewers!

Kim woke up first. She was laying on the floor in her room next to Rai. She glanced over at him and smiled. His hair was a mess, and he was snoring, quietly, but snoring nonetheless. He was like a little kid. It was so cute. She waved her hand in front of his face.

" Rai?" she said softly. " Rai?" he didn't stir. She sighed in relief and got up. She stretched. Since he was asleep, she could get dressed, but she would have to hurry up. She started to pull her shirt up, and was half way to exposing her bra when-

" Ok, now you're just setting me up..." Raimundo said.

Kimiko wheeled around to see him with his arms behind his head looking up at her with an eyebrow raised. She blushed and smiled weakly. She chuckled in embarassment and put her shirt down.

" Shutup.." she said.

" I'm starting to think you want me to see you, but then again, why wouldn't you?"

She smacked him in the head.

" Don't flatter yourself..." she said.

" You know, if I was you, I wouldn't smack me so much..."

" If I were you, I would be annoying..."

" And smooth, and charming, and hot and-"

" Oh please..."

He stood up, smiling at her deviously. Then, he held out two pictures. One of them was Kimiko and another boy sitting next to her holding her hand. The other was of Kimiko also, but she was with a different boy who was holding her around her waist. In both Kimiko looked about thirteen or fourteen. Kimiko's eyes widened.

" Gimme those!" she said, glaring at him and reaching for the pictures.

He held them high above her head.

" Go on Kim, get them.."

" Rai, I'm warning you..."

He noticed writing on the back of both pictures.

" ' To: Miki, Love Makoto' " Rai read the first one aloud.

Kimiko slapped a hand to her face, blushing furiously.

" 'For Ai, I love you girl, Ryu' " He read. The rest was in japanese, so he skipped it.

" Miki?Are these from your boyfriends Miki?" he taunted.

" GIMME THEM! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she screamed, struggling to get the pictures from him. Raimundo opened the door and ran down the corridors of the temple.

"This one must've been your boyfriend, since only he got to call you Miki!" Rai teased loudly so everyone could hear. Clay and Omi looked at Kimiko, who blushed even redder. She chased after Rai, gaining on him. He was laughing and calling her Miki.

Kimi's anger burned inside of her. She did a flip and landed in front of him. Then, she punched him in the stomache.

" What-was-that-for?" he gasped.

She snatched up the pictures and stalked off to her room, slamming the door so loudly it practically made the whole temple shake.

" Whaddja do to her partner?" Clay asked.

" All I did was take her stupid pictures. I was just playin around like we always do. Kim always overeacts!"

Kimiko sat on her bed, staring at the pictures she heldin front ofher.Her face turned red with anger." _Stupid Rai_", she thought, " _What does he know?_ _He's such an idiot...I didpunch him really hard, but he DESERVED IT!...Maybe if I just told him why...NO! He doesn't deserve to know! Jerk! He's to full of himself anyway...Listen to me, after everything that happened last night I'm saying he's full of himself? Maybe I'm the one full of myself...RIDICULOUS! I can admit when I'm wrong, and I KNOW I'm right on this one... he's supposed to be my best friend...UGH! Why did he have to go and ruin it_?" she struggled in her internal battle. In all her frustration, she decided to go training, which she was probably late for. She put on her tunic and went out.

" Very glad that you could join us, Kimiko..." Master Fung said as she approached.

She bowed in respect. " Sorry Master Fung..."

" Very well..."

Rai glanced over at Kimiko. She looked like she wasn't mad, but with her, you could never tell. Kimiko saw Rai out of the corner of her eye, but she didn't look at him, nor did she look away. She looked like she was actually listening to Master Fung. He didn't get Kimiko. He always teased her, why did she always get so mad? The training session started.

" STAR HANABI, FIRE!" she screamed.

" GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" Clay yelled. He sliced at the air opening up the portal thing and jumped through, narrowly missing Kimiko's shot. He got out behind her and wrapped his arm around her neck.

" Ooohhh..A most unwise decision.." Omi said, watching Kimiko flip him over.

She grabbed the golden tiger claws, smiling in triumph.

" TANGELED WEB COMB!" Clay shouted. The hair wrapped itself around Kimiko. She sliced through it with the tiger claws.

" JHUDALETT FLIP, FIRE!" She jumped high up.

" FIST OF TEBIGONG!" She heard him call out as she was plunging down. She gasped, almost starting to panic.

" She must act or else she will smash into the most hard Fist, which is likely to give her a murdering headache..." Omi said to Rai who wasn't listening. His eyes were on Kimiko. She never fought like this before. He didn't know how she managed to keep her focus in all her anger.

" GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" She sliced the air she was plunging into, and instead went through the portal just as she was about to hit the Fist of Tebigong.

Clay, who was not expecting her to do this, stood wide eyed. She got out behind him, and kicked the Tangled Web Comb out of his hand, catching it. It flew high into the air.

" FIST OF TEBIGONG!" Clay shouted, but she jumped up, missing the punch. She grabbed the comb, and in mid air called out.

" TANGELED WEB COMB!" The hair shot out and wrapped itself around Clay. Kimiko landed on her feet in a fighting stance. She raised the Star of Hanabi, but was interrupted by Master Fung.

" Well done Kimiko." he said. She lowered the Star, realizing that she had won. She smiled, fairly pleased with herself.

" Wow Kim, that was some fight...Now could you get me out?" Clay asked. Kimiko smiled and nodded, using the claws to slice him out.

" If he were Jack spicer, you would've left him with only one Shen Gong Wu. You are improving greatly Kimiko.." Master Fung said.

" Yes, you fought like a true Xiaolin Warrior, almost as good as me." Omi said, smiling and pointing to himself.

Kimiko smiled and rolled her eyes.

" Omi, I would be honored if you would show me your oh so spectacular moves." She said, bowing, but not really meaning it. " Will you please be my adversary in this round?"

Omi beamed with pride. " Your words are true, and flattering. I will gladly accept your proposition Kimiko."

Kimiko rolled her eyes again, but not so that Omi could see. The fight began.

Rai sat down, watching. Clay sat next to him.

" What's up partner?"

" Nothing...Just...Nothing.."

" Just a fesity-little-black-haired-japanese-girl named Kimiko?"

Raimundo chuckled a bit.

" Yeah, that's it.."

" ORB OF TORNABI!" Omi yelled. Kimiko gasped as she saw the water fly up and plunge toward her.

" STAR OF HANABI, FIRE!" It shot up and turned the water to steam.

" What happened?" Clay asked.

" I dunno... She freaked out over those picturesremember?"

" The ones of her with those other fellas?"

" Yeah.."

" Why?"

" I dunno..."

" GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" Omi shouted.

Kimiko looked around. Omi emerged form the portal above her. She gasped and raised her arm.

" FIST OF TEBIGONG!" she screamed. Omi's eyes widened. He shrieked as he plunged to the fist.

" MORPHING MASK!" he yelled, changing. Raimundo was now plunging to the fist. Kimiko's eyes widened, she put it down, letting him land on his feet.

Kimiko's eyes narrowed. She growled in determination and slight annoyance that Omi had used Rai against her. Then again, she was mad at Rai, so it made her try harder.

Rai saw her put down the fist when she thought it was him going to be hit with it, even though it as Omi. It made the corners of his mouth twitch slightly. His smile disappeared when Kimiko kicked Omi(who was on the form of Rai). He cringed.

" Earth to Rai!" Clay said, snapping his fingers in Raimundo's face.

" Huh?"

" What? Was there something important about them?"

" Yeah, I guess...They're of her and her boyfriends or something..."

" Whoa."

" JHUDALLET FLIP, FIRE!" Kimi shouted.

" ORB OF TORNABI!" Omi fired back, drenching her, she began to fall, but was not easily defeated. She flipped in the sir, thrusting herself toward Omi.

" FIST OF TEBIGONG!" she yelled. Omi stood speechless, gawking as the fist fell.

" GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" He came to and jumped through the portal. The Fist dug deep into the ground. Kimiko took it off and hopped out of the fairly large hole it had made, searching for Omi.

" Well, I dunno why she even has them. When you break up with someone, shouldn't you wanna forget them?" Rai said, slightly annoyed.

" I think you got a little green monster on your back Rai.."

" Uh, english man..."

" You seem jealous."

" What? You're nuts!"

" TORNADO STRIKE, WATER!" Omi exclaimed, still in the form of Rai.

Kimi gasped, and thought quickly. She jumped into the hole the Fist had made, making Omi miss her narrowly. Omi stood slightly confused, catching his breath. Kimiko Jumped up and kicked him. He blocked it, and tripped her. A smile spread across his face.

" NO!" she said, she glanced around for a Shen Gong Wu, a distraction, anything! Then she spotted something, and a mischievious grin appeared in the place of her disappointed face.

" OMI! JACK SPICER!" she lied, pointing behind him, her eyes wide in false fear. Omi wheeled around, at which time, Kimiko crawled away and grabbed something.

" Kimiko, you're try was indeed very good, but you cannot trick-"

" Yah!" she said, kicking the Golden Tiger Claws off of his hand.

" TANGELED WEB COMB!" She screamed. The hair quickly wrapped around Omi, who sat in utter shock. Kimiko spun around to catch the Tiger Claws, and smiled triumphantly.

" Dude!" Rai said, pointing to Kimiko and Omi.

" Kim beat Omi!" Clay said in amazement.

Kimiko took the Mask off of Omi's face, at which point, he returned to being himself. He looked bewildered, and a bit crushed.

Kimiko was breathing hard, and sweating terribly, but her smile stuck. She cut Omi out of the Comb's hair.

" Boy Omi, you sure gave me a run for my money!"

" I do not understand you Kimiko, but I am...Most...shocked..." he said a confused look on his face.

" Man, a girl just beat you."

Kimiko gave Rai a look as if to say 'SHUT-UP!'.

" Barely!" she reassured, " And you almost had me, it was just my luck that the Tangled Web Comb was lying there on the ground!"

Omi scratched his head. " Well...I suppose...I must say Kimiko, you put forth a very difficult fight. It was quite long, and quite hard. But, you won, and I am most proud! The Butt-kicker and person who's butt is being kicked, have switched places.." he said, bowing and smiling. " Of course, I am still the greatest Xiaolin Warrior ever..."

" I think you got competition now partner.."

" Yes, but she learned it all from ME!" Omi said, dusting himself off, and walking into the temple.

" Well, it seems that his confidence was not at all bruised.." Kimiko said, laughing.

" That's Omi for you.." Clay said.

Kimiko walked around a little, to calm herself down. Her heart was racing. Fighting Clay and Omi did seem to take her mind off of Raimundo and how mad she was. Not to mention it was the first time she had beaten Omi since...she couldn't even remember! Clay and Rai sat, still talking.

" So anyway, I am NOT jealous! I don't care if she still has some stupid uglypictures that her boyfriends gave her probably like a million years ago and she got mad because I readthem aloud and called her by the pet name one of themused to call her which was stupid because everyone knows that Ki Ki is way better than Miko!" he said quickly and all in one breath.

Clay stared blankly at him. " Raimundo, did you just hear yourself...what the heck did you say anyway? You talk faster than a jack rabbit being chased by a rattlesnake on a hot summer day..."

Raimundo replayed everything he had said back to himself in his head.

" NOT JEALOUS!" he said.

" I think you're in denial Rai.."

" I AM NOT!"

" Well how do ya even knowthose were her boyfriendsgave it to her?"

" Uhh..."

" Why'd ya assume that they were? Maybe one, but why BOTH of them?"

" Umm.."

" Did you even ask her about it before you decided to tease her with them?"

" No..."

" Then who's fault is it really?"

Raimundo glared at him. Stupid Clay. All, right and stuff..

" FINE! I'll talk to her then! But I BETthey ARE bothher ex boyfriends.."

" Mmm hmm, you just hurry up and go talk to her.." Clay said, rolling his eyes and going inside to eat.

Raimundo came up behind Kimi and poked her on her right shoulder. She turned, but he moved too fast, so no one was there. Then he poked the other one. The same thing happened. He did it again. And again. And again. And again, until..

" UGH! Stop it Rai!" she said.

He smirked. " Sorry."

" Yeah, whatever.."

" Kim what is your problem?"

" WHAT'S MY PROBLEM? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RAIMUNDO PEDROSA! HOW COULD YOU EVEN ASK ME THAT? LIKE YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW!"

" Ok..ok..I know, but what's the big deal? We tease eachother all the time. You get pissed, I get pissed, and then we get over it. You don't usuallypunch me that hard."

" Well, if you would've just given back the stupidpictures and stopped calling me Miko, then I wouldn't have HAD to kick you!"

" WHY won't you just talk to me? Huh? Tell me whythese pictures areso important to you? Because your boyfriends gave them toyou?"

" Oh would you just SHUTUP ABOUT THAT ALREADY!"

" I will when you tell me! How can we even be friends if we don't TALK TO EACHOTHER?"

Kimiko scowled at him. He was right, and she knew it. That was what sucked. She sighed.

" FINE...I'll tell you..." she said, sitting down on the little edge/seat thingy on the fountain.

" Ok then.." He took a seat next to her.

" Makoto WAS my boyfriend-"

" I knew it.." Raimundo interrupted, an annoyed look on his face yet again.

" Would you shutup!"

" Sorry.."

" Now, like I said, he was my boyfriend, but he was my friend first. I have known him since I was 7, but we didn't start going out until I was 12-"

" Wow, talk about starting early-Aye!" he said as she smacked the back of his head.

" Like I was saying, We didn't go out til I was 12. His family knew mine, so we spent alot of time together. We went to the same school, had all the same classes, everything..."

" Mmm hmm..." Raimundo said, not really enjoying the story very much.

" One time, while we were going out-" Rai cringed, "- Oh please, we were thirteen- we went to Mount Fuji on a trip together. My family, as in me, my dad, my aunt and uncles, and my cousins, and his-him, his parents, brother and sister, and cousins. He and I were hiking-"

" By yourselves!"

" Yes, now let me finish! We were hiking, and we were playing tag...sort of...actually, I ran off and said he would never catch me and he chased me. I started to climb a tree, which I am good at, for one reason or another, and he climbed up after me. I was just going higher, and higher, and he was following. But then, his branch snapped, and he fell down from the tree, and hit his head on a huge rock. I screamed, and we left right away to take him to the hospital..."

" Did he...die?"

" No...He suffered bad brain damage. He doesn't remember me, and he doesn't really talk that much. He can't do alot of stuff he used to be able to do for himself, and he can't really walk that much. It was all my fault for being stupid and climbing that tree in the first place.We took that picture on mytenthbirthday..."

" Oh..." Rai said, looking down, ashamed of himself. " I'm sorry Kim.."

" Me too. I shouldn't havehit you so hard. But now you know, do NOT touch thatpicture ever again. Got it?"

" Yeah...So, he was 10 when you guys took that. I thought your boyfriend just had really bad handwriting..." he said.

Kimiko laughed and punched his arm playfully." Shutup! Your handwriting isn't much better."

" Wait a minute, what about the other picture?"

" Huh?"

" The one with that other dude?"

" Oh!...Umm..That one's with someone else..." she said, slightly blushing. Rai's face grew annoyed mixed with a little anger. She started to giggle.

" Yeah, I kinda got that. WHO?"

" Umm..Ryu..." she said softly.

" Who's that?"

She rolled her eyes. " My ex boyfriend."

" Oh? And does he remember you?"

" I dunno..."

" Yeah right."

" Well...Most likely..."

Raimundo got madder. " OH REALLY? And why is that? Did you guys kiss?"

" What is with all these questions? Do I ever ask you about your ex girlfriends?"

" Answer the question." he snapped.

" How about YOU answer MY question. Are you jealous Rai?" she asked, smirking.

" WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP SAYING THAT!" Kimiko burst into laughter. She stood up and started walking.

" HEY! Wait, you didn't answer my question! Did you kiss?"

Kimiko smiled.

" YOU DID DIDN'T YOU?"

" YES, but it was all screwed up!" she said.

Raimundo's eyes widened with terror(and disgust), and then he relaxed.

" What happened?"

She gave an annoyed groan.

" Come on! I'll tell you about mine."

She turned to face him. " Ok.." she gave in.

Raimundo smiled in satisfaction.

" Him and me were walking home from school, and we walking past the park and decided to stop there, and then we sat down the bench and it was really weird and quiet and stuff. Then, I was uncomfortable, so I started talking, and then he leaned in and kissed me. It was so...perfect..."

Raimundo rolled his eyes.

" AND THEN, he went and killed it by trying to make it french and almost choking me by shoving his tongue down my throat." she said, an irritated look on her face.

Raimundo cracked up. " What did you do?"

" I gagged and then he stopped. He said he was sorry and I was like, ' Oh it's ok." So then we tried again, and it was a little better until he started trying to feel me up and I had to smack him. Then he apologized again, but I was still pissed."

" That was your first kiss?"

" Yes, that was my first kiss."

" Wow. That's a really sucky first kiss, but mine was WAY worse.."

" Let's hear it then."

" Ok, well, me and this girl that I was going out with were on the beach with some friends. I finally had a little free time, so i decided to go see her. All my friends were telling me to kiss her and making fun of me because I hadn't yet, so I made upmy mind to kiss her. Only...she got me first. But I didn't do it right and we were both really nervous and we got my gum stuck in her braces, and then she took it out and I tried again, but I missed her mouth and ended up getting her chin. It was humiliating. All my friends were dying laughing at us. "

Kimiko snorted. She cupped and hand over her mouth, and out one finger in front of Rai as if to say ' Gimme a minute'. She closed her eyes and sighed.

" Wow, that really, really sucks." she said when she knew she wasn't going to laugh.

" Yeah, I told you it was worse."

" Did they get better?"

" Yeah, but I haven't kissed a girl in a really long time..."

" What? Raimundo Pedrosa? The smoothest, most charming Xiaolin Warrior there was?" she asked in sarcasm.

" I know. It's been real hard, what with all these chicks wanting to kiss me all the time and stuff..."

" Whatever..." she said laughing.

Rai laughed with her. _" Kiss her...NOW! You know you want to..." _he thought.

" Whoa!"

" What's wrong Rai?"

" N-Nothing..." he said. _" What was that?"_ he thought." What about you?"

" What about me what?"

" Have you kissed anyone since then?"

She smiled. " Forget it."

" WHAT!"

" Let's go eat.." Kimiko said, walking into the temple.

Rai was still sorta freaked out by that weird thought. Kim was his friend. There was no way...Was there? _" Shutup man.."_ he told himself mentally.

Kimiko got her food and sat down to eat next to Clay and Omi, noticing that Rai had a funny look on his face. She started to eat, pretending she didn't see it.

Raimundo stuffed his face wth food, as if it could help him forget what had just happened. It wasn't really working. He glanced over at Kim. _" She's so cute when she eats...BLAH! SHUTUP!"_ Rai nearly choked on his food. Where the heck were these thoughts coming from?

" Rai, chew your food, you're an animal..." Kimiko said giggling.

" Mmph mmph mmph mmph.." Rai said through a stuffed mouth full of food.

Kimiko smiled and giggled even more.

Clay gave Raimundo a mischievious smile. Rai glared at him.

The next day, they went to go and find the Spear of Ember, which had activated itself early in the morning. Raimundo found, but at the same time as-

" Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

Jack just nodded, a dazed look in his eyes, just like before. Rai shrugged it off.

Kimiko shook her head in horror. "_Rai should NOT be doing Showdowns. Where Jack is, Wuya must be close behind..."_

" Uh..Ok, well anyways, first one to get hit with a snowball, loses. My Sword of the Storm against your Reversing Mirror."

Jack nodded again. Raimundo raised an eyebrow.

" Let's go XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The icy scenery around them changed. It was still icy(they were in the Yukon), but now, they were on a lake of ice. The warrior's tunics changed. One one side were the monks, and on the other were just Jackbots as usual. Rai was a little suspicious. _" Where's Wuya?"_ he thought. They were surrounded by ice, and two snowmen on either side of the little..er...box.

" GONG YI TAN PAI!" Rai and Jack yelled in unison.

Rai ran aroun the lake imediately. The snowmen began hurling snowballs and the two of them began hurling snowballs at them. Then, the lake broke, and it was just chunks of floating everywhere. Jack and Rai skipped over the chunks, dodging the snowballs. Rai had nowhere to run, and snowballs were flying at him.

" SWORD OF THE STORM!" he shouted, using the sword to create a tornado, sending the snowballs spinning toward Jack.

" Reversing Mirror!" Jack said, sending them flying back at him.

Raimundo nearly lost his balance and fell into the water as he dodged the snowballs.

Jack pulled out another Shen Gong Wu from his backpack.

" SHROUD OF SHADOWS!" he called, disappearing beneath it.

Raimundo gasped in anger, and was suddenly kicked, nearly falling off of his ice chunk.

" NO FAIR!" Kimiko screamed, nearly jumping from the big cliff thingy they were on. " STUPID SPICER!" She threw punches at the air and Clay and Omi struggled to hold her back.

Rai struggled to dodge the snowballs, keep his balance, and fight an invisible opponent. Jack threw kicks and punches and everything else at Raimundo. Each time, he narrowly missed a snowball, or almost plummeted into the water. Then, Jack felt a heavy weight on him. It must've been Jack. Rai wrestled around with the weight, and if you were watching from afar, it looked very strange. Finally, just as a snowball flew his way, Raimundo ducked. The snowball hit the invisible Jack, who fell backwards to the water, dragging Raimundo with him

Then, everything went back to normal. Raimundo held the Spear of Ember, The Sword of the Storm, and the Reversing Mirrortriumphantly.

" All right Rai!" Kimiko said, hugging partly from being proud, and partly because she was freezing.

" You did most well, Jack Spicer is a dirty cheater." Omi said.

" That was some Showdown partner!"

They all laughed happily about the victory, except Kimiko, who was searching for Wuya. She knew she had to be near, and she just hoped that Rai was ready.

Raimundo saw the look on Kimiko's face and knew right away why it was there. He began looking around for Wuya too, but all they saw was Jack and his Jackbots. Jack didn't even look phased or affected by his loss. It was so...un-Jack-Like. Usually he would be pouting.

" Kimiko, what is wrong?" Omi asked.

" Yeah, you and Rai both look more suspicious than a raccoon by a knocked over garbage can in the middle of the night."

" Oh come one guys, think! Jack's here-"

" So where's Wuya?" Rai finished for Kimiko. Clay and Omi nodded in agreement. They were right. They looked around, giving Wuya plenty of time to sneak up on them or cackle disgustingly or something, but nothing happened. They started to walk toward Dojo, thinking that Wuya wouldn't show up. it was very confusing.Kim, Clay, and Omi mounted Dojo, and waited for rai, who was still looking around.Wuya did show up.

" Raimundo?" she hissed in his head.

**A.N:** Wow, this was a very sucky chapter. I am so sorry, but the next one will be better. I know it will. So, please look forward to that one, kay? R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N:** I am sooooooooooooooo(ect.) sorry that i took so long to update! Busy Busy Busy! I'll do my best to update sooner though, I promise! AND please forgive the typos that I KNOW plague this chapter. Thank you very much reviewers! R&R again, please!

" AAH! YOU WITCH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he screamed, covering his ears. Kim, Omi, Clay, and even Dojo looked at Rai in concern.

" Rai?" Kimi asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

" What? You were looking for me, and now you've found me Raimundo.RING OF THE PAST!" Wuya screeched in his mind.

Raimundo returned to his state of weakness. Bleeding, crying, covering his ears. He fell to his knees.

" It's Wuya, she's attacking him again!" Kimiko shrieked.

Raimundo's memories flooded into his mind again.All he could see was Kimiko spitting the blood, crying, her eyes...they were so sad and scared of him...And Omi and Clay and Master Fung...Everything.He heard Kimiko's sobs, and his sister, and felt the pain...It was too much...

" Should we take him back to the temple again?' Clay asked. Dojo and Kimiko nodded, gazing sorrowfully at him.

_" No...I thought...I thought he was ok..." _she thought.

" No." Omi said abruptly. He turned to Kimiko. " Talk to him Kimiko. It is time..."

Kimiko gave Omi a puzzled look, but he insisted. She approached Raimundo and knelt down next to him.

" R-Rai?"

" NO!" Omi said. Kimiko looked at him with a confused and panicky expression on her face. " TALK TO HIM, KIMIKO. You know what to do..."

Kimiko looked back down at the ground. She nodded, and grabbed Raimundo's hand.

" Raimundo? Listen to me..." she started.

Kimikospoke to Raimundo, hoping that he would hear her voice instead of his memories.

" Rai, tune it out, ok? Just listen to the sound of my voice..."

Raimundo was confused. Flashes of all his bad memoreis flew through his mind and then, other ones. Him and Kimiko arguing...Omi and Clay out cold the night he beat them up...

" Raimundo, don't let Wuya win. Listen to me. Don't let her get to you. Remember what I said. Forget the past..."

Then, he shivered, tightening his grip on Kimiko's hand. She began to see things. She gasped, and screamed a little. She saw Makoto falling from the tree...Herself running when she was little...Fire... She tried to make it go away.

" Rai, you can't dwell on your past forever" she stammered, blood trickling down the side of her face. " You know that I wouldn't change anything for the world..."

Kimiko and him fighting flashed in his mind...Him beating her up that night came back again...

She saw him beating her up the night she came to get him from Wuya, and shook her head. " No..." she said. " Forget that, listen to my voice. Over all the noise, just follow my voice..."

Raimundo and Kimiko knelt side by side for a long time. Omi, Clay, and Dojo were getting more worried by the second.

" Come on Rai..." Kimiko said as more flashes of bad things flew throughout her mind. She shook her head. Raimundo heard Kimiko talking overall the noise in his mind. It was just so hard to concentrate. Kimiko was getting worse, but she was determined to at least try to get through to Rai, even if she could barely see or hear or even think of him over all the commotion in her brain.

" Rai...Please..." she tried to say more, but no more words came from her mouth.

Raimundo felt Kimiko grip on his hand loosen. Suddenly, he realized what was going on. He realized that it was affecting Kimiko too.

_" I don't know what she's been through...She might not be able to handle. it.."_ He thought.

" Kimiko hates you anyway..." Wuya spoke to Rai. " After all you've done and now this? She'll never want to see your ugly face again..."

Rai shook his head. _" No...She forgave you remember? She said..She said..."_

" Oh, she was just trying to make you feel better. She has never forgiven you, and she never will. How could anyone forgive something like what you did to her? Not to mention the others..."

Raimundo shook his head again, an angry expression on his face.

"SHUTUP WUYA!" he said, feeling his strength return. The images that he had seen passed through his head, along with many more, good memories, not bad, and then he saw somethings that he didn't remember at all. He gasped as the visions abruptly disappeared. His wounds returned to old scars and his bood evaporated. His pain was gone, and he opened his eyes. He stood, up, pulling Kimiko up with him.

Before Kimiko was pulled up, she saw some things. Thing she didn't remember ever happening. They shocked her completely, so much, that she didn't even realize that the effect of the Ring was gone, and she was now just standing with her eyes closed.

"Kim?" Rai asked.

She opened her eyes to see Raimundo looking on her. She smiled, and he grinned triumphantly.

"You did it!" she exclaimed.

" Well of course. There was no way I could let an old witch like her beat me."

" Way to go Kid!" Dojo said growing in size and letting them all climb onto him.

" Yeah Rai, way to go!" Clay said.

" You have conquered the Ring of the Past! I am most proud!" Omi said, smiling.

Raimundo looked at Kim, thinking about what he saw. He didn't understand it. He didn't remember any of that stuff happening before, but it was supposed to be the Ring of The PAST!

Kimiko looked out at the scenery, dwelling on those last few visions, just like Rai was. It was all so...weird. She had never ever done what the vision showed.

" NO!" Wuya screamed, standing on top of a mountain, staring at Rai and the others and cursing.

" YES!" they all said, flying away. It was indeed a very long awaited victory.

" You have done well, Raimundo. Overcoming your past is a very difficult task, and you retrived the Spear of Ember.."

" I couldn't have done it without Kim, Master Fung." Rai said, smiling at her. Kim blushed.

" Yes, Kimiko, you too have done well in helping your friend Raimundo. All of you have done well not to fall under Wuya's evil hand. You may rest tomorrow, if you'd like. It is your reward." Master Fung said smiling.

The four dragons cheered.

" Finally! A day OFF!" Raimundo said the next morning.

" Let us go and eat, for I hungry to the point of dying!" Omi said, pointing his finger in the air.

" You mean starving to death partner.."

" Yes, that too..."

The four of them sat around the table, eating.

" So, now what do we do about that witch?" Clay asked.

" Well, we know one thing: She's after me."

" Yeah, but I don't think that's it. I think there's a bigger picture here you guys.

" I'm afraid I do not understand you Kimiko." Omi said.

" There's a bigger one?" Clay asked.

" Of course. We all know that Wuya wants revenge on Rai, but there is one other thing that she's always been Hell bent on,-"

" World Domination." The other three finished.

" And nagging.." Raimundo added.

" Right. I doubt that she's gonna get Rai and then just go away and leave us alone, especially what with us wanting good and all. Wuya is up to something, it's not just about Raimundo.."

" Well, I dunno if you guys have noticed, besides me and Kim, but there is definitely something up with Spicer." Rai said.

" That is true. I have seen him. He looks very dull and unenthusiastic like he used to." Omi said.

" Why on earth would Wuya get back with him? She always said he was useless and pathetic and stuff." Clay asked.

" I know, but then again, Jack is an idiot, so he probably got tricked or something. Wuya is a crafty little b-"

"Yeah, I know Jack is a complete baka, but I think he's under some sort of spell or something.." Kimiko said.

Raimundo stayed silent. He looked at the floor.

" Anyway, I think she is up to something, something awful. I dunno what it is, but we gotta be ready for anything she throws at us." She said.

They all nodded in agreement.

" Of course, today we relax! It's our day off!" Clay said.

" Yeah!" they all cheered. Kimiko wore a magenta shirt underneath a jean jacket, a matching jean skirt, and magenta flip flops. Her hair was still black, but with magenta streaks in it in a high ponytail. Shefinished her food quickly, not talking anymore, to any of them, and avoiding Rai's gaze alot of the time. Raimundo was beginning to wonder if she had seen exactly what he had. Kimiko got up, and rinsed her dish. then, she walked quickly outside, and sat up on the branch of a tree. She crossed her legs and began to think. Shortly after,Raimundo came after her, wondering what was bothering her.

" Kim?" he asked, looking up into the tree.

" Oh...Yeah?" she said a bit startled.

" Umm...You ok?" He looked away, not even being able to look her in the face and talk to her.

" I'm fine, why do you ask?"

" I dunno...It just seems like something is bothering you..."

" Well, nope, nothing! I'm fine, great, perfect, wonderful! Why wouldn't I be? i mean we pissed Wuya off and-"

" Kim. You're yapping on and on and acting like I don't know that you're lying." Raimundo said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes. " I'M FINE! ok?"

Raimundo stared at her blankly.

" Look, I'm just...thinking..." she looked down at the floor.

" You saw it too didn't you?" he said after a few seconds.

Kimiko looked up at him wide eyed at first, and then she looked away.

" Saw what?' she asked.

" You know..."

" N-No I don't..." She bit her lip.

" Kim!" Rai said with an annoyed tone of voice.

" WHAT? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

" Oh really? WIND!" he said. Huge gusts of wind blew against the tree. shaking it hard and knocking her out of it into the pond. She came up and glared at him.

" YES, REALLY! Now run before I beat you to ANEMIA!" she said getting out.

" You don't remember seeing this?" he said. Kimiko didn't even have time to think before she felt Raimundo's lips meet hers. She gasped a little in shock, her eyes wide open. She didn't know exactly what to do. Then, she felt him slip his tongue into her mouth, and roll it like spanish people sometimes roll their " R's". A tingling sensation so powerful it made her tremble spread throughout her entire body. It was like...Magic. It was the most perfect kiss she had ever gotten. She was so shocked by it that she didn't even do anything but let it happen.Raimundo pulled away.

" THAT." he stated, looking at her seriously. " I know you saw it too, didn't you?"

Kimiko looked up at him, and nodded stupidly. She even forgotten that she was soaking wet.

" So...What do you think it means?" he asked, wiping a little lipstick off of his mouth.

" I..." Kimiko started. She grabbed Raimundo's face and pressed her lips to his. This time,she wasn't as shocked, so it was easier. She curled and rolled and twisted her tongue skillfully, giving Raimundo the same sensation she had when he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and in turn, she wrapped her arms around his neck. It seemed to last forever, but just like that, it was over, and broke away for air.

"...Wow..." was all Raimundo could say.

" I know..." Kim said.

" But...I still don't get it...I mean...We..."

" I don't either..."

" You're good at that...You must've had better kisses than with that Ryu dude." he said, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

Kimiko laughed. " A couple. But hey, you seem pretty experienced yourself."

" Well, of course. I told you, there are just so many chicks-"

" Oh shutup."

They were quiet for a moment, letting what just happened sink in. They both finally realized how much they really liked eachother all along. Why they had denied was a mystery to both of them, now that they had kissed. They also realized that everything had changed now. Despite that, wide grins still spread across their faces.

" Finally smacked ya'll in the faces, did it?" Clay asked, looking at the two of them. Omi stared wide eyed, unable to process it all.

" Umm..." Kim and Rai both said in unison. They started to laugh.

Clay rolled his eyes. " Took you two long enough. Ya'll are slower than one legged mule."

They turned back to eachother and kissed again.

" WHAT? I DO NOT UNDERSTAND!" Omi cried. Clay started to laugh.

Far off on her filthy moutain, Wuya sat, staring down into some pot or something grinning evilly.

" This is just going to be far too easy! They're practically giving me the world on a silver platter!" She cackled. Her laughter echoed through the cave as she began to plot again. As we all know, Wuya is not easily defeated...

**A.N:** Jeeze, is it just me, or are the chapters getting worse? Ah well, on with the story. hope at least YOU GUYS like this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: **Thanks for the reviews! I didn't really like that last chapter, but I ma glad you guys did! I apologize once again for the typos that may be in this chapter. Trying to think of another Fanfic to write once I finish this one. I need an outlet for my oh-so-vivd-imagination. Forgive for not updating sooner!

" AAAHHH! STOP IT! PLEASE! SOMEBODY EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!" Omi said waving is arms frantically.

Kim started to giggle, and had to pull away. Raimundo gave an irritated look to Omi, while Clay just chuckled. He turned back to Kim.

" Wait...If you saw that then...You must've seen..." his voice trailed off.

Kim's expression became serious. She nodded. " Yeah..I did..."

" I don't get it though!"

" Me either. I don't know what happened. The whole thing was kind of weird." She replied.

" What?" Clay and Omi said in unison.

" Nothing." Kim and Rai returned.

" We need to talk." Kiim said grabbing Raimundo's hand and pulling him inside the temple. She pulled him all the way to her room, and shut the door. She turned the lock and whirled around to face him.

" Do we have to talk? I mean, there are soooo many OTHER things we could be doing." He said grinning.

Kimiko sighed quickly and rolled her eyes. " Later. We seriously do need to talk." She sat down on her bed, and Raimundo plopped down next to her, giving a disappointed groan.

She smiled and looked away. " Don't pout."

" Why not?" He crossed his arms.

" Because, it's cute, and we need to TALK."

"Oooooooooooohhhhh." Rai said smiling widely. He made a pouty face again.

" Seriously! Stop!" She said, hitting him playfully.

" Ok, Ok. Well, what do we have to talk about?"

" Well...What...What happened yesterday? I mean, First it was you, then I grabbed your hand and-"

" Just can't keep your hands off me."

" SHHH! Anyways, yeah, I grabbed your hand and it started affecting me too. Then you snap out of it, and I snap out of it and-"

" We see a buncha weird stuff that never happened. Well, except the kiss, but yeah, besides that."

" Yeah...So...What did you see exactly?" Kim said slowly.

Raimundo looked down. " Umm...I saw us kissing...And, a big green light...and Me...and you...and..."

Kimiko's eyes fell to her blankets as well. " Did...Did you see me, holding my stomache?"

Rai nodded slowly.

" And..I was bleeding too, wasn't I?"

He nodded again.

Kimiko sighed. " And...You saw yourself...choking someone right?"

" Y-Yeah..."

She gulped, and her eyes started to water. She blinked it away quickly. After what seemed like forever to Raimundo, she finally spoke.

" It was...Me...Wasn't it?"

" Yes..." Raimundo looked up at her. She looked almost sick with sorrow. She cleared her throat.  
" B-But..None of those things ever happened." Raimundo assured her.

" Yeah, they didn't...But, whatif they WILL happen?" she looked up at him.

" Wha...?"

" Whatif in the process of you overcomig your past, you saw the future?"

"Kim, that's crazy."

"Is it? Neither of us remembered kissing eachother, but we both saw it, and itJUST happened." she pointed out.

" Well...Yeah...but still. I was the one overcoming my past, so why did you see it?"

" I...Don't know. Maybe it has something to do with why my worst memories came back when I touched your hand."

" Well, if you were struggling with your past too, then why did you snap out of it when I pulled you up. You've never evem talked about your past, and that was the first time you've ever felt the effects of the Ring."

Kimiko looked down at her bed spread again. " I dunno why that happened. But I think I might be right about this one."

" No way. I wouldn't do that...um...again. AND, I dunno why you were bleeding and stuff, but I will never let anything like that happen."

Kimiko didn't look up. She stared at her bed, her face still slightly sad. Raimundo cupped a finger under her chin and pointed her face up at his.

" Seriously. Chill, ok?"

She nodded unconvincingly. Raimundo gave her a blank stare.

" Ok, Ok." she said laughing. " I'm chillin, i'm chillin, don't worry."

" Ok, good. Now." He made a pouty face.

" Oh my gosh." Kimiko said, rolling her eyes.

" What? We talked already!"

" BUT, we still gotta talk about us."

" Oh jeeze.." Raimundo huffed and crossed his arms again.

" Well, we gotta talk about this. What are we now?"

" Uh, people."

" DUH! But I mean, us. Are we friends...or more?"

" Well, I dunno what kind of friends we would be after this..."

" I know...But it would be weird if we were...more than friends..."

" Can't we be friends that make out?"

" NO!" she said punching him in the arm. " That is so...sleazy...not happening at all."

" Ok, ok didn't have to hit me."

" I'm sorry. But we gotta choose. One or the other."

" Well..we could be both..."

" WHAT?"

" No not like that! I mean, we could go out, but still have the same type of relationship, just a bit different.."

" You mean like we make out and stuff?" Kim asked with an eyebrow raised.

"YEAH! That's it!"

Kimiko laughed. " I guess it'll work, but if we get like a bump or something, then we gotta really decide."

" Fine, whatever. Can we kiss now?"

" Is that all that's on your mind?"

Raimundo smiled widely and stupidly.

" Well, no, we need to start off slower." Kimiko joked.

"WHAT? Nuh-uh!" he whined. " No we dont!"

" Yes we do, that's how it goes." She insisted, trying not to laugh.

" Uh-uh! We were friends first so we're like 3 years ahead! We already know stuff about eachother!"

" Yes, but we can ALWAYS learn more."

" Well, what do you wanna know? I can answer right here and now!"

" What's your favorite color?"

" Don't have one."

" What's your favorite food?"

" Whatever my mom makes, she cooks best."

" What are your hobbies?"

" OH JEEZE!"

" Answer the question."

" Fighting evil, getting Wu, playing videogames, and blah blah blah."

" That's doesn't count."

" Oh come on KIM!"

She laughed. " Ok, Ok, sorry. Just messing with you. We can kiss."

" Nope, now I don't want to." Rai turned away from her.

" What?"

" You heard me. I don't even wanna kiss you now."

Kimiko giggled. She brought her lips to Rai's ear.

" You don't?"

" Nope..."

She turned his head to face her. She delicately ran her finger over his lips.

" Are you sure?"

" Y-Yup..."

She brought his face close to hers, allowing her lips to brush softly against his.She looked into his emerald eyes.

" Ok." she said, turning away and grabbing a magazine. " Have it your way."

Raimundo looked stunned for a moment, and then annoyed.

" You're mean."

" What? You're the one who doesn't wanna kiss me, remember?"

He rolled his eyes. " Well, NOW I do."

She smiled sitting up next to him. He leaned in and kissed her. His lipped traveled from her lips, to her neck, which he began to suck on very lightly. Kimiko let out a very faint moan of pleasure and shivered a little. She felt him smile, and slapped a hand to her forehead.

_" Taku! Shutup Kimiko!"_ She thought.

" It's ok to admit that I'm good..." Rai said grinning in satisfaction.

She rolled her eyes. " Whatever." she got up and went to her dresser. She looked in the mirror and gasped. She started wiping off her neck.

" What the hell?"

" What?"

" You were only doing that for like 3 seconds!" She said in horror.

" Well, I could go longer-"

" NO! I mean, look!" she said, pointing at her neck.

Raimundo got up and looked at it, first with concern. The looks changed to pride when he saw what she was talking about.

" Would you look at that." he said casually.

" DON'T ADMIRE YOUR FINE WORK!"

" Chill out girl, it's just a hickey-and little one at that."

" I know but-"

" But NOTHING! Besides, you have enough makeup to cover fifty of them."

" Well, this is the last one..."

" That's what you think." He joked.

" Oh really? " she laughed.

It was sort of weird with Rai and Kimi going out now, but the others got used to it. Well, except Omi. He was still very uncomfortable with it. A person wouldn't know they were even going out by the way they argue, but they would find out when things got settled with a kiss. The next few days were spent with them training and trying to find ways to get rid of Wuya, but it was hard, since none of them had any ideas. They began to grow more and more nervous as they knew time was running out, and Wuya (despite her hanging around Jack) was NOT stupid. They just didn't realize how soon Wuya was gonna strike.

One night, Raimundo and Kimiko were sleeping Rai's bed. They weren't supposed to be, but they did anyway. Raimundo woke up in the night and looked down at Kimiko. He watched her chest rise and fall, and kissed her on her forehead. He stroked her cheek gently, and got up to go use the rest room. He turned around one last time to make sure she didn't wake up or fall out of the bed like last time, and walked out.

The halls were dark, and filled with the sounds of Omi, Clay, and Dojo snoring. He could barely see, and nearly walked into stuff a bunch of times. Suddenly, he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomache. He started walking faster, but then stopped. It wasn't that he had to go to the bathroom. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. He wheeled around and started walking quickly back to his room. Then jogging. Then running. The closer he got, the more he sensed it. He went into his room and flung the door open. He gasped at what he saw, his eyes filled with fury.

Wuya was standing over the peacefully sleeping Kimiko, eyeing her greedily.

" What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

Wuya spun to face him. She sniggered at him. " Calm down Raimundo. I'm not after you."

" That still doesn't explain WHY YOU ARE HERE."

" Isn't it obvious?" she said, turning back to Kimiko.

" Wuya, you are just a little too close to the Kimiko, now back away and I'll give you a head start." he said glaring at her.

Wuya smiled at Kimiko. Then, she turned to Raimundo.

"Youcan't stop me you worthless little nothing. I suggestYOU back away or else. We wouldn't want anything to happen to our belovedKimiko would we?" Wuya said, and eviltoothy grin on her face.

Raimundo kicked Wuya in the stomache, and watched fall to the ground and hit it hard. He kicked her in her side as she gasped for air.

" Raimundo, you fool.."she said. Shereached for Kimiko's hand.

" DON'T TOUCH HER!" he screamed,grabbing Wuya by the hair and pulling her up. He punched her in the nose, causing her to bleed terribly. Wuya held her nose, bloodcovering her hand.

"Raimundo...You..Yo-" Raimundocut her off by slamming her hard into the wall. Wuya screamed with pain.

" Stupid Boy..."

He gripped her around her neck and started choking her. She gasped and pleaded with him to let her go.Hestaredloathfully at her, squeezing even harder.

"Raimundo..." She gasped.Her fearful eyes turned deceitful. She smiled demonically. " Stupid fool! Thinking you could defeat Wuya!"

" What?" he said, not understand.He squeezed harder, but it didn't seem to affect her.

" Just open your eyes Raimundo, oractually, just listen..."

Raimundo eyed her angrily. Then, he heard a sound. It was someone gaspingforair. They were choking, but it wasn't coming from Wuya. He looked at the witch who wasjust grinning at him. Then, heard something. Theperson managed to choke something out.

" R-Rai.." was all he heard. His eyes widened. Suddenly, they popped open, and heheard Wuyacackling.

Helooked around,and then he saw it. It was Kimiko! He hadn't been choking Wuya, it was a dream. He was choking Kimiko!

" Kim!" he said, letting her go. She dropped onto the ground and gasped for air. She coughedand sputtered, unable to catch her breath. Her nosehad bledall down her shirt, all over the floor, and all overRai's hands.

" KIM!"Heknelt down next to her. She looked at him, her eyes wide with fear.He hung his head. " I-I'msorry..."

" What on earth has happened?" Omi asked, standing in the doorwaywith Clay and Dojo.

" Nothing, just get Master Fung. Kimi needs first aid."Rai said, helping Kim up.

" I told you...I knew this was gonna happen.The visions, remember?" She said slowly.

Raimundo shook his head. " No! No!"

Kimiko shook hers weakly and looked up at him with woebegone eyes. She nodded.

He ran a hand over her cheek. " Kim, I am so sorry..."

" It's not your fault... It's that witch, I know it.." she said smiling weakly. She fell unconscious into his arms.

" What has happened here?" Master Fung asked upon seeing them.

"Uh...Uh...Uh..."Rai stammered.

Master Fung nodded to a couple of Monks. They took Kimiko away to get first aid.

"Raimundo, what has happened here?"

" Umm...Well...see,I had a dream...A dream that Wuya as trying to get Kim, and so i fought her...andI was choking her...And I didn't know i was dreaming, And wuya was talking to me...And then when I opened my eyes, I was choking Kim, not Wuya... And Wuya was laughing..."

Master Fungrubbed his chin in thought.

" Can you explain this Master Fung?" Omiinquired.

"Yes...But not now...It is not time...Just go back to your rooms and sleep...From nowon, Kimikostays in her own room..." he replied.

They nodded, and did as they were told, although no one could really sleep.

**A.N:**I know right? This is just so weird!Don't worry, the plot will unfold. I think i'm almost done. As for a sequel, well, depending on the ending, I may write one. Taku means Dammit in japanese(so i heard). Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter was good. I feel like i'm slacking or something, but you guys actually like the ones that I think are very sucky...Hmm...Irony...heh...


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: **Ok, forgive me for taking so long in updating, but my computer is not being very nice to me. However. thanks so much to my reviewers! You guys are great! You are all still veyr kind despite the sucky and/or short chapters. Thanks again. I beg your forgiveness for the typos that plague this chapter. I'm almost finished, which in a way, saddens me because I feel like I just started, but oh well. R&R!

" RAIMUNDO, WAKE UP!" Omi yelled, dodging a punch that Rai threw at him.

" Duck omi!" Clay said, raising his fist to punch Rai. They were Omi's room. Raimundo came in and started beating Omi up.

" NO! Do not harm him! He does not know what he is doing! He is...er..."

" Sleep Fighting." Kim said, bringing Clay's hand down. " He think's he's fighting Wuya. We have to wake hi-" Raimundo punched Kim hard in her stomache. She fell to her knees and gasped for air.

" Kim!" Clay said kneeling next to her.

" RAIMUNDOOOOOOO!" Omi yelped as Rai chased him around the temple. They ran outside where Omi hid behind a building trying to catch his breath.

Kimiko and Clay walked out to see Rai looking around for Omi. His eyes were closed, which meant he was still asleep.

" RAI WAKE UP!" Kim cried.

Raimundo turned his head toward her and Clay, and charged at them.

" Kim, I hate to do this, but-" Clay punched Raimundo on the face. He staggered back and fell to the ground. He sat up, eyes wide open, staring at all of them. Omi had a black eye, and Kim was holding her stomache. Clay's face was swollen on one side. Raimundo slapped a hand to his face.

" Sorry guys..."

" I-It's ok Rai. We aren't mad at you." Kim said.

" Yeah well, you should be. I keep falling for Wuya's tricks..." He referred to the past week. Ever since that first night, Wuya has been getting into his dreams. He fights her, and when he wakes up, it's someone he cares about. No matter how much he begged, Master Fung would not explain it to him, or any of them for that matter. It was always " It is not time...".

" No way! We all know that Wuya is sneaky and evil. I would most likely fall for her tricks too." Omi stated.

" Really?"

" Well...No...But I would most definitely not be able to suspect it at first!"

Clay rolled his eyes. " Omi partner, I don't think this is your area..."

" I do not understand..."

" Nevermind. Anyway, it's ok. We would ALL fall for her trick probably." Kimiko said, cupping her hand over Omi's mouth.

" Yeah...But still..." Raimundo trudged back to his room, and layed on his bed. He kept his eyes wide open, not wanting to to go to sleep again. He thought of ways that he could stay awake.

_" Hmm...I could eat lotsa candy...Or have someone spray me with water every time I fall asleep..." _He thought.

Kimko peeked through the door. " Rai?"

" Kim, what are you doing here? You should go back to sleep..."

She sat down on his bed. " It's like 5:30 pm, you just took a nap." She said raising an eyebrow.

" Oh...Yeah... Well, still, whatif I fall asleep?"

" Then I'll wake you up."

" Can you keep me from falling asleep at all?"

" Of course I can."

" Really?Like for...ever?"

" Raimundo, you've lost it."

" Well, if I don't fall asleep, I can't hurt anybody."

" But if you don't sleep, you'll get exhausted, or possibly delirious."

" What?"

" It'll drive you nuts."

" Oh...Well, it's better than now..."

" No it isn't. Look, I don't know how to keep Wuya from getting into your dreams, but I do know, that staying awake forever won't help. Besides, I don't even think that's possible."

" Well...What other option do I have?"

" I don't know...We just need to keep trying to think of a plan, that's all..." She replied, resting her head on his shoulder. " But we are gonna stop her, I promise."

Raimundo put his arm around her. " Yeah, but I'm afraid i'm gonna seriously hurt you guys. Like bad... Why don't you guys fight back?"

" Because, we know the truth, and we don't really wanna hurt you..."

" Well, I want you to fight back..."

" No." she said flatly.

" What?"

" I'm not gonna fight you."

" But, I want you to..."

" Your point being?"

" Kim!"

" I'm not gonna do it...I couldn't..."

" Why? You used to fight me..."

" Yeah, when I'm mad at you."

" Then think of a time when you were mad at me..."

" Raimundo, this is the stupidest thing you've ever said."

" If you really love me, you'll fight me."

" I stand corrected."

Rai huffed.

" Rai, I'm not gonna fight you so just forget it."

Raimundo noticed that Kim didn't say anything about him saying " love". He smiled a little. Kimiko looked up at him. She sat up.

" What?"

" Nothing..." he said.

" Don't lie."

" I'm not. It's nothing."

"...Ok..." she said, not really believing him.

A couple days later(after it happened again, twice), the two of them were outside. Raimundo laid on the grass. Kimiko laid sideways with her head propped up on his abs and her knees bent. She looked as though she were VERY deep in thought.

Raimundo laid there playing in Kimko's hair( which was black but dark blue toward the ends.)He figured she wasprobably thinking the same thing he was.He didn't get how she did it. She was solid, how could she get into his head? Master Fung was NO help. Why couldn't he just skip ahead or something? And if now isn't the time, then when WILL it be time? Kimiko crossed her arms and put them on Raimundo's abs. Then, she rested her chin on them.

" Am I heavy?" she asked in concern.

" Nah." he replied, " What are you thinking about?"

She shook her head. " Nothing. Just trying to undertsand Wuya."

" Oh...me too..."

" I mean, what does she want?"

" Well, to take over the world of course..."

" Yeah...But how will her getting into your dreams and making you beat us up, help her take over the world?"

" I dunno. Maybe she's trying to kill time or something..."

" For what?"

" How should I know? I have no clue what goes on in the mind of a witch."

" Unfortunately, she controls what goes on in yours..."

" She isn't now."

" Ok, well, your sub conscious then. The point is, she knows how to get in. She's trying to do something, and we gotta figure out what."

" But none of us think like Wuya. Even I can't think like her."

" No...I can't think like Wuya either, because we are completely different people. But, I can think like and evil person-or at least try..."

" I can too, but not Wuya. She passes the border of weird by like a gajillion miles."

" Well, it doesn't necessarily have to be like Wuya. All truly evil people want the same thing, and will do the most devious, villainous things to get it. We just have to think of some horribly evil scheme that seems even remotely Wuya-like."

" Ok..." Raimundo said staring blankly at the sky.

" Rai, are you ok? I'm sorry you're like all in the middle of this.."

"I'm fine, and don't be sorry. You don'thave anything to be sorry about."

" Are you sure you're ok? It seems like something is on your mind..."

" It's just..." he sighed. " Ok. I think you guys should lock me in my room."

" What? NO...No..."

" Seriously,you guys would be safer."

" No. Rai, I'm not gonna do it...None of us are..."

" Then I'll let myself get stuck in the Tangled Web Comb."

" Raimundo, don't be ridiculous. We are fine."

" Are you? I mean, before the week is over, I may do some serious damage. I don't want anything to happen."

" What do you think will happen?"

" I don't know..." he responded. " But I don't want to even have the chance of something bad happening."

Kimiko looked down. Raimundo placed a hand on her soft cheek. She smiled. She was the most perfect girl in the whole universe. As much as he hated being all mushy and junk, he had to admit that. Much to his own surprise, he was starting to really like her even more than he did before. Possibly even love her. Then, and awful thought came to his mind. Wuya. If Wuya knew about them..._" No...no..."_ he thought. He didn't even wanna think of what she would do to Kim. Then, a sad look overcame his face. He did love kim, that was why he couldn't go out with her anymore. It was too risky.

Kim looked at Raimundo, her beautiful eyes filled with concern.

" Ra? What's wrong?" she asked.

" I...I think... We should just be...friends..." he said slowly.

Kimiko's eyes widened. She sat up and looked at him in disbelief.

" What?" she said.

" Well, I think..That it would be best.." He

Kimiko looked down, still processing it. She blinked.

" Kim? Say something..."

" O-Ok...I mean, if that's what you want..." her voice was hollow and emotionless. Her face had no expression. He didn't really know how she felt. It wasn't at all what he wanted, but the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like a good idea. Then, she got up, and went to her room silently. About an hour later, Rai asked Clay if she had come out yet. Clay shook his head, making Raimundo give out a long sigh. What did he do?

That night, Kimiko tossed and turned trying to sleep.But it just kept playing over and over again in her mind. As smart as Kimiko was, she didn't understand. The thought of him protecting her from Wuya was nowhere to be found. After all, she didn't think she needed to be protected from Wuya, she wasn't scared of Wuya. The thought never crossed her mind.

_" Was it something I said? Maybe he realized he doesn't really like me...I dunno how I could just be his friend after that kiss...Is there someone else?...Oh shutup, you're the only girl he's ever around anyway...But what if there is someone else later? I mean, Rai is really cute and stuff...There is no way that I could endure that...Maybe I ought to just try and move on...Maybe it'll be easy...We were only going out or a little while...But WHY would he end it like that? So abruptly and so soon...It was so short...I thought it was gonna last for ever...Don't be stupid, apparently NOTHING lasts forver..."_ she thought.

She grabbed her Cd player, and put her head phones on. She put in Simple Plan and listened to ' Addicted' a million times. She turned over, her eyes filling with tears, and buried her face in her pillow. The pillow was now her best friend. It caught all her tears and( besides the song) was her only comfort at the moment. She cursed herself for being so dramatic. They hadn't even been going out for a long time, but she couldn't help it. She really liked Rai, maybe even loved him. She THOUGHT he felt the same. But, unfortunately she would have to settle for just being his friend. Eventually, she fell asleep.

" KIMIKO!" Omi exclaimed, yanking off her headphones. She looked up at Omi. he was bleeding. Alot.

" OMI! What happened to you?" she asked.

" Just a few Minor scratches..." he said, " BUT, Raimundo is trying to kill us."

" WHAT?" Kimiko said. She thought for a second. " Oh no!"

She jumped up. " Omi, are you ok?"

" Of course. Nothing that I cannot endure."

" Ok, well, if you can, please go get me the Serpent's Tail. You know that Rai doesn't really wanna kill us don't you?"

" Yes, I know. But...Are you going to fight him Kimiko?"

" No. I don't wanna hurt him. I just gotta wake him up, and I really don't wanna get hit."

" Oh, do not worry, he will not hit you. He has the Sword of the Storm!' Omi said.

Kimiko felt sick. She nodded, knowing that Omi didn't mean to freak her out even more. She knew how much Rai hated Wuya, so she knew he wasn't gonna stop until he was woken up. She also knew that Raimundo was a VERY heavy sleeper.

She swallowed hard. " Ok, well, please hurry and go get it."

Omi nodded and scurried off quickly. Kimiko raced through the temple to find Rai. She looked in every room, and all she saw was Clay, unconscious, and Master Fung, also unconscious. Kim was horrified, and a little scared. She didn't know where Raimundo was now, and he could spring up on her any time. She just had to keep her guard up all the time. She looked around.

" R-Rai?" She stammered, not really wanting to find him, but she knew she had to. She started wondering why he hadn't killed the others yet, that is, if he was in fact, trying to kill Wuya in his dream. She didn't get to finish her thoughts, for she heard a noise. She whirled around, but no one was there. She started making her way toward the door that led outside. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind.

She gasped. Raimundo flipped her around. He looked strange, but still angry.

" Rai! Open your eyes!" she said desperately.

" I'll kill you!" he said throwing her against a wall. She squealed in pain. He lunged for her with the sword. She ducked, and it stuck in the wall. Kimko shrieked again and ran down the hall.

" SWORD OF THE STORM!" Raimundo yelled. He created a huge whirlwind that swept up Kimiko, and dropped her hard on the floor. She struggled to catch her breath. She got up as fast as she could still in a lot of pain, and ran outside, Raimundo on her heels.

" RAI! PLEASE!" she pleaded, starting to slow down. Kim was already practically breathless, and Rai was a fast runnner.

" NO! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" Rai screamed.

" But what did she-er-I DO?" she asked, trying to understand why he was trying to kill Wuya.

" YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" he sliced the air, as Kimiko ducked, her neck narrowly missing the sword.

" Rai...Please...I'm not Wuya!"

" TANGLED WEB COMB!" The hair shot out from the comb and wrapped itself tightly around Kimiko. She began to feel uneasy.

" Omi..." she said to herself quietly as Raimundo approached her slowly. He began to raise the sword.

" Ok...Ok..think...umm..Concentrate..." she told herself. She started to meditate. She tried to forget that Rai was even coming at her with a sword trying to cut her head off. She took deep breaths.

Omi ran toward them, holding the Serpent's Tail in his hand.

"KIMIKO!" he shouted, seeing Raimundo with the sword.

Kim didn't hear him. Finally, the hair unwraveled. Omi threw her the Serpent's tail.

" SERPENT'S TAIL!" She called just as the sword came down on her. It went throuhg her ghostly body and stuck in the ground. She opened her eyes, and sighed with relief, clenching the tail in her hand tightly. She scooted over until she was completely out of the swords path, and becam solid again.

"RAI!" she yelled again.

Omi tripped Raimundo, dropping him to the floor. Kim gave Omi a ' That wasn't necessary!' look. He shrugged.

" Ow..." Raimundo said, sitting up. He looked around. He Omi, and Kim, and the sword a few inches away from her.

" Oh no..." he said. " I'm sorry!"

He got up and ran to his room.

" Crap..." Kim said, holding her head in her hands.

Rai didn't come out of his room the next day, and if he did, no one saw him. It took a few days for the others to heal, and when they finally did, each of them tried to talk to Rai. He wouldn't answer, not even to Master Fung. Kim was beginning to get worried.

" Master Fung, I don't understand..." she had said.

" Raimundo...He is not feeling very good right now..."

" I know...But why won't he talk to me? Why did he break up with me? Why is wuya doing this? I just...Don't understand...PLease, explain it to me, please..." She pleaded.

" Kimiko, there is no need for me to explain what you can figure out yourself. You are wiser than you think, all you need to do, is THINK..." he said, and with that, he left.

Kimko was stumped. She went to her room and laid on her bed.

" Well...I guess, I just gotta...Think..." she told herself. It was weird, but she would try anything.

" Ok... Wuya is now using Rai's dreams to make him think that he is fighting her, when really, he's fighting his friends... But, when he was trying to kill her in his dreams, he only tried to kill me, not Clay, or Omi, or Master fung...Why?..." she said to herself. It helped her to think out loud.

" Because...Because...I...am..." she gasped, " His best friend! We all are, but moreso me. She wants revenge, and it hurts him more when he hurts us...Ok, I got that...But now what? What was the point? He kills me, and then what?...or...he doesn't kill me...He just NEARLY kills me!...And then...Well, let's see...If I was in Rai's position...he feels bad...I would too...I would probably leave so that I couldn't-" she gasped again, and sat up. " I would leave so that I couldn't hurt my friends anymore!... He's gonna leave...and then...No...He'll be vulnerable...Wuya...She'll kill him...No..."

Kimiko bit her nails at this thought. She knew she could not bear life without Raimundo. She couldn't even stay-

" I couldn't stay in the temple! If Rai died, I couldn't stay here, and I would probably go back to Tokyo, leaving just Clay and Omi, and it'll be easier for her to get the Wu and squish them and have the world taken over and everything! That's why she's doing all this! That must mean...She knows. She knows that I love Rai so much that I coud not bear staying here if he wasn't here...And, that's why Rai broke up with me! He was afraid that Wuya would use it against us, but he doesn't know that she has been all along. Now, he's gonna leave, and Wuya's gonna kill him...No...I can't let that happen.."

She was pacing back and forth now. It was all making perfect sense now. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got.

" That stupid bitch..." Kimiko stopped. " Well, she can't kill him if I kill her first. She is mortal after all..."

She was getting madder by the second. " Whoa kim, calm down...think rationally..." It seemed like the best solution though. Just get rid of Wuya altogether. But when? She needed to know where Rai was. Hopefully, he was still in his room. She went to his door and knocked.

" Rai?"

No answer.

" Oh gosh, Rai, please answer me! I need to know that you're ok..."

Still no reply.

Kimiko rushed out to the Shen Gong Wu vault. She checked ot make sure no traveling Shen Gong Wu were missing. None were, and she sighed.

" Oh thank goodness..."

" Kim?"

Kimi spun around to see Raimundo.

" What are you doing in here?' he asked.

" No, the question is what are YOU doing in here? hmm?" she retorted.

" Umm...Look, I have to leave...If I stay-"

" I'm sorry Rai, but I can't let you do that..." she said, grabbing all the traveling Shen Gong Wu, the Eye of Dashi, and the Star Hanabi.

" Kim, what are you doing? Where are you going?"

"I just gotta handle something, or rather someone."

Raimundo gasped. " Kim, no...No. Youcan't..."

" I have to.Don't worry. GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!"Kim jumped through the portal, and was gone.

**A.N**: I hope some stuff became clearer in this chapter, butmore will unfold in the next ones. I also hope that you enjoyed this one,because although it takes forever to write these chapters, they always seem to be short whenI actually read them. Anyway, yeah, will updateASAP.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: **Ok, so, sorry about the not updating sooner and stuff, and thanks reviewers. I read that last chapter to myself and it really isn't all that explanatory. This one should be, and if it isn't, please let me know so I can make it explanatory. Forgive typos, kay? R&R!

Raimundo raced out of the vault. He had a feeling he knew what Kim was gonna do, and he couldn't let her do it. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

" MASTER FUNG!" he yelled as he ran. Omi and Clay gave concerned looks to Raimundo as Master Fung came out of the temple.

" Kimiko's gone." Rai said. The others gasped, and even Master Fung looked surprised.

" What do you mean young monk?"

" I think she went to go fight Wuya honestly..."

" Oh...she probably wants to kill her, but who can blame her?" Clay said.

" This is not good..." Master Fung replied walking toward the temple.

" Master Fung?" Omi asked.

" Come, it is time..."

Rai, Clay, and Omi exchanegd glances, and followed silently. The four of them sat down at the table. They waited for Master Fung to speak.

He sighed. " This is...very difficult to understand, and I'm sure that Kimiko has figured it out...Of course, she wasn't suposed to STOP thinking after she figured it out..."

" Umm..Master Fung? We're all still in the dark here..." Clay said.

" Well, you see, Kimiko has figured why Wuya is trying to get her revenge on Raimundo-"

" Why?" Rai asked.

" Because, it was her initial plan to kill you, because Kimiko loves you..."

Rai stared at Master Fung.

" You see, Wuya knew that you were going to leave Raimundo, and if you did, you would be alone, and she would kill you. If you died, Kimiko would not be able to bear it. She would end up leaving the Xiaolin Temple forever-"

" Making us vulnerable and easy to conquer!" Omi finished.

" Yes."

Raimundo looked down, taking it all in. " Ok, so...Why did she go after Wuya?"

" This, I do not know. Perhaps she wanted to kill Wuya first. If this is so, then Kimiko is in grave danger. Just because Wuya is mortal, does not mean that she will die completely. Wuya will finda way to return and become even more powerful. No one can truly kill her..."

" Wait...Wuya can't really die...Just because she is mortal..."

" Yes Raimundo. Just because Wuya is in solid form, doesn't mean that she could not get into your head just like when she was in her ghostly form. It just means that she can do that, and more."

" But why is Kimiko in such great danger?" Clay asked.

" Because, if she tries to kill Wuya and succeeds, Wuya will come back and stop at nothing to get Kimiko. If she odes not succeed, Wuya will most likely still kill her for trying. The four of you are strongest when you are together. Even one missing makes a large difference. If Wuya was to kill Raimundo, even with Kimiko still there, the odds would not be very good."

" But why Raimundo and Kimiko?" Omi asked.

" Because Raimundo and Kimiko share a special bond unlike any of the rest of yours. It is the same bond that made Kimiko still see the good in Raimundo when he turned to the Heylin side, and the same bond that changed Raimundo when he saw her and returned. It is the same one that made Kim try to protect Raimundo from Wuya, and the same one that made her feel what he felt when he was under the power of the Ring of the Past. It is also the same bond that made Raimundo stop going out with Kim. Wuya knows of this bond, and killing one of you would be the easiest way to break it..."

" Er...Friendship?" rai said.

" NO."

" Friends don't even come close to that" Clay said.

" It is love..."

" No, it is both. It is because of this bond that Kimiko was the only able to help you overcome your past Raimundo, and you two saw the future in the process.Now, it is this bond that will save us all..."

" I don't get that part.."

" Raimundo, you know what I speak of."

Raimundo put his head down. He did know. " But-"

" Raimundo, you must find the Pendant of Souls. We cannot kill Wuya, but we can trap her in it once and for all."

" Master Fung, what is The Pendant of Souls?" Omi asked. He was quite shocked, seeing as how HE was the expert and had never heard of this.

" It is a Shen Gong Wu that traps one's soul. Three years ago, it activated itself, but I told Dojo not to tell you, because Raimundo had to get it in order to trap Wuya."

" But Master Fung, last time I used it, it took ALOT of energy. I dunno if I could do it again."

" You can't."

" What? Then why do I gotta get it?"

" Because, you cannot do it by yourself. You and Kimiko must both do it together. However, if Kimiko dies, then it will be too late, and you will never be able to do it. She cannot do it without you, and you cannot do it without her. You must find the Pendant and Kimiko before it is too late..."

The three of them nodded.

(now let's go back to Kim)

Kimiko emerged through the portal not very far from the temple. She was in the forest by the temple. She started walking through it, thinking of how she was going to do actually do this. She wasn't really sure she could. Of course, she wasn't scared of Wuya, and it wasn't like she didn't hate her enough. She wan't sure if she could kill anyone at all. She was never the type...But then, Wuya deserved it so much. And, if she didn't kill Wuya, then Wuya would kill Rai. She sighed, and nodded to reassure herself. She was gonna do it. She had to. She didn't use the tiger claws or any other Shen Gong Wu to get there quicker. On some level it wasn't really something she looked forward to, but another, she couldn't wait to get there and beat Wuya. After all, this was all Wuya's fault. Still, she didn't feel very comfortable about killing someone, but she WOULD do it. She nodded again to re-reassure herself.

She walked trying to figure what exactly she was gonna do once she had to face Wuya. She expected that Wuya was gonna say all kinds of crap that was really gonna piss her off. She had no clue what she was going to do, since even she can't predict what she is gonna when she is angry. She decided to just go with her instincts. Of course, hers weren't really all that great, but at this point, it was the only thing she could thing to do. She started to climb up the mountain toward Wuya's cave, and began to get tired.

" Ok, well, I should save my energy for the fight so Golden Tiger Claws!" she went through the portal and emerged at the mouth of the cave. She stared into the darkness unknowingly. Her heart pounded in her chest. _" This is is..." _She thought. _" There's no turning back now, you're already here..." _She stepped forward and glanced behind her. She took a deep breath, and continued on, disappearing into the darkness.

There was an everpresent feeling of uneasiness there. It was thick like a strong fragrance in the air. Everything about that place just felt wrong, and Kimiko knew what it was. It was the feeling of pure evil all around her. It was as if Wuya could turn even a cave with no life whatsoever evil, just by filling it with her presence. It was disgusting to a good person like Kimiko. It practically made her sick. It was as if it were choking her, and she wanted to leave the cave and never return.

_" Calm down Kim, after this, you won't ever come back here..."_She thought. She squinted in the darkness as though it would help. She looked in every direction for even the smallest glimmer of light, clenching the Shen Gon Wu tight in her hands. Suddenly, she heard a sound. It startled her, causing her to drop some of the Wu.

" Oh brilliant..." she said, bending down and feeling around in the darkness for the Shen Gong Wu she had dropped. When she felt like she had most of it, she continued, searching for where the noise came from. Then, up ahead, she saw the lime greenish light that Wuya was known for. Her feeling of sickness got even worse. Not because of fear, but because of hate. She could feel her entire body burning with anger, and she hadn't even started fighting yet. It amazed her how Wuya had that affect on her. She heard Wuya cackling as she approached the light causciously.

" Raimundo should be running any time now..." Kimiko heard her say. It made her even madder. Kimiko stepped into the light revealing herself to Wuya.

" Kimiko...I did not expect you..." Wuya said. Jack was standing afar off behind her, dazed and practically lifeless.

" Yeah well, here I am." Kim replied glaring at her.

" What do you want?"

" Look, let me just say that right now, there are two of us in this cave, but only one is coming out."

Wuya laughed. " Oh, so you have me all figured out then do you?"

Kim was a little confused. " Yes. I know exactly why you're really doing this. Jus because you that I care about Rai. You are one twisted bitch you know that?"

" Oh you foolish little brat! What makes you think I didn't know you were going tobe the one who came instead? What makes you think that I didn't know you were here when you were standing at the mouth of the cave? AND, what makes you think you're gonna defeat me?"

Kimiko just scowled, not taking her eyes off of Wuya.

A wide grin spread across Wuya's face. " That's right Kimiko. I planned it all. I kenw you would come, and now, I can pick you off one by one. You see, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi will be here shortly to get you, and your brave Raimundo will come first. Then, I can just kill him quickly and move on to the others. I knew that you would mistake my real plan for the other one. Now, rather than me having to go and kill you all, I have just had YOU lead them her to me, along with the Shen Gong Wu. I fooled you and evem your great Master Fung."

Kimiko's eyes widened. That was not what she had expected. It only made her more determined to kill her. Now, it wasn't going to be a problem.

" Like I said before, two of us are in here and only one will come out."

" If you insist. This should be easy!" Wuya said, throwing a large ball of lime green electricity stuff toward Kimiko.

Kimiko dodged it. " JHUDALLET FLIP, FIRE!" she screamed, executing the flip.

" SHROUD OF SHADOWS!" Wuya yelled, disappearing just as Kimiko came down.

Kimiko landed in a fighting stance. She looked around and listened intently for the slightest sound that Wuya might wake. Suddenly, she was hit in the face and was sent sprawling backwards into the hard walls of the cave. Her lip began to bleed down her chin. She heard laughing at her, and it made her even more furious that before.

Wuya revealed herself and lunged for Kimiko. Kim moved swiftly, letting Wuya hit the wall. Wuya turned around to meet Kimiko's kick to her nose. Wuya held her nose, catching the blood that dripped from it.

" You WILL pay for that!" Wuya screeched, throwing a punch at Kimiko.

(and now, back to the others)

" Raimundo, do you even remember where you last had it?" Dojo aske,d flying over the forests and mountains.

" Not really. It was a long time ago, and right after I did it, I passed out. It's probably by Wuya's cave. But then again, I'm not sure.."

" Can't you sense it Dojo?" asked Omi.

" Not really. Where ever it is, it's hidden very well. For some reason that was always a difficult Shen Gong Wu..."

" We must find it before anything happens to Kimiko." Omi said.

" I know, but I can't remember where it is... And I tink Wuya may have used it on jack..."

" No, if she had used it on Jack, Jack's body would be lifeless, just laying somewhere. She must've used something else..."

" The Zim Zam Bone!" Omi said.

" No wonder Jack's been all dazed and outta wack." Clay said.

" Ok, well, then Jack must've let Wuya out of the Pendant somehow."

" Well, it is a possilbility that Wuya was able to communicate even though she was stuck in the Pendant. Maybe Jack came across it somewhere and she convinced him to let her out." Dojo stated.

" So now what? We trap her in there, but she could always get out again." Clay said.

" We gotta put it some place we know no one will ever cross paths with it."Omi spoke.

" Yeah, like the bottom of the ocean..."

" Exactly." Dojo agreed.

" What?"

" Without the Tongue of Sai Ping, Wuya can't communicate with animals."

" OOOOhhhh..." Omi, Clay, and Rai replied in unison.

" But I still gotta think of where it is. Wuya probably conviscated it or something."

" I doubt it. If she did have it, she probably would've trapped you inside of it instead of using the Ring and stuff against you Raimundo." Dojo pointed out.

They all nodded. That was true.

"You just gotta thinka the last place you had itRai." Clay said.

Raimundo nodded again, and tried toconcentrate.

(Back to Kim)

Kim was beginning to lose strength. As old as Wuya was, she could keep a fight going fora while. At this point Kimiko was just dodging hits and kicks so as not to getknocked out completely. She was beginning to get dizzy, and herknuckles were bleeding terribly. This was not going very well. She started to think that maybe Wuya was gonna win_. " No Kim, you gotta do this...For Rai_..." she thought.

Kimiko dida flip and came down hard, kicking Wuya in her cheekbone. Wuya staggered back, and held her face.She moved her jaw, and Kimiko heard it crack slightly. Wuya's face filled with outrage as she lunged for Kimiko, grabbing her by the hair. Kimiko punched Wuya in the stomache. Wuya let go immediately, and held her stomache gasping for air.

She stood upcompletely, and threw another electricityball at Kimiko, just narrowly missing her.

"You filthy little tramp. I'll kill you if it's the last thing I ever do!" Wuya hissed, kicking Kim hard in her ribs.

" Ah..." Kim said, wrapping an arm around her rib cage. Wuya punched her in the face again, getting her eye this time.

(To the others)

" I KNOW! I remember! I dunno if it's still there, but it's by the mouth of Wuya's cave...Under a rock I think..." Raimundo said.

Dojo sighed and turned around.

" Hurry Dojo, we aint got much time!" Clay said.

Dojo nodded and began to speed up. Raimundo prayed thatKim was all right. He knew that evena split second made a difference, and he didn't wanna waste any time whatsoever. this was life or death. The fateof the world lied in this now(as usual).

They landed in front of the cave, already feeling the nausea that Kim felt when she entered. Raimundo flipped over everyrock near there, along with Clay and Omi. He started to lose hope, seeing that it was no where to be found, whenClay held up a gold andred pendant.

" This is?" he asked.

"YEAH!"Raimundo replied.

(Inside the cave)

Kimiko fell to her knees struggling to breathe.Wuyawent to kick her again, but this time, she moved, letting Wuya's foot smash into the wall.

" AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Wuya exclaimed. Kimiko got up, still breathless, and punched Wuya with all the strength she had.

Wuya flew backwards toward a darkcorner.

Kimiko decided that this was it. " STAR HANABI, F-" but she was cut off. Instead, all that could be heard was Wuya's sneering. Wuya stood over her, gripping a blade in ehr hands. Kimiko fell to her knees once again, and held her bleeding stomache. Her brething became even more unsteady. A chill ran down her spine as her hand became coated in her own fresh blood. She looked up and saw Wuya grinning down at her.

Raimundo, Clay, and Omi ran through the cave upon hearing Wuya's laughter. Had thier worst fears been realized? Were the too late? Thye hoped not.They finally saw the light up ahead. Raimundo went in first. What he saw nearly made him drop dead.

" KIM!"

**A.N:** Once again, I hope you liked this chapter, and sorry if it was short. It seemed pretty short anyway. Well, anyone got any ideas of what I should make my next fanfic? I just ahd to do a RaiKim one, because I LOVE the pairing. It's so perfect and stuff. But yeah, since I'm nearly finished with this one, I need some more ideas! Another Raikim one? or a completely different cartoon? Anything, anything?


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N:**Sorry about all the going from one scene to the next. I don't usually do that, but yeah. Please forgive my typos. Well, here goes, the LAST chapter(sniffles)...

Wuya sneered.

A Million thoughts raced through Raimundo's mind. This was too awful to be real. It was just like what they had seen before. He was slightly relieved that it wasn't him who had stabbed Kimiko, but more horrified. His eyes fell on Wuya, a hateful glare in them. As much as he wanted to do something, he really didn't know what. He started cursing himself in his mind.He was just standing there! And Kimiko was dying! He went to her and knelt down.

" Kim?" he asked, looking sorrowfully at his friend.

" Hmm..." She said. Slowly, she picked her head up to look at him.

" OMI! CLA-" Rai started.

Kimiko shook her head. " NO! Don't lead them in here. Leave...Just leave...Wuya..." Kim said.

" Sssshhhh... Just stay here and hold on...Please..." he said, pulling her over to a corner. He rose and turned to face Wuya.

" As touching as this is, can we please get on with me killing you and taking over the world?" Wuya said, hands on hips.

Raimundo growled angrily.

" Oh please Raimundo, you may as well just give up, I mean, what more do you have to live for? I am most positive that your little girlfriend is NOT gonna make it, and if you don't go first, I'll just go to the others. Unless you wanna swear your loyalty to me or something."

" I fucking hate you." he replied.

" Aw. Well, anyway.." Wuya made an electricity ball in her hand. She threw it at Raimundo. Rai jumped up and came down, kicking Wuya hard. This was the end. Somebody was gonna die today, and it wasn't gonna be a Xiaolin Monk.

(Outside with Clay, Omi, and Dojo)

" This most...nerve bugging..." Omi said.

" Ya mean nerve racking."

" That makes no sense."

" ANYWAYS, we should do somethin! I can't stand just bein out here while Rai and kim might be gettin their butts kicked in there..."

" I understand how you feel Clay, I too want to go and help my friends, but Master Fung said that they must do it on their own. I just hope that Raimundo was not too late to save Kimiko from Wuya.."

(back in the cave)

" YAH!" Wuya said, punching Raimundo in the stomache.

" OW!" he exclaimed, holding his stomache. It only made him want to kill her even more. He blocked more of her punches and kicks barely Then, he went to punchher, but she moved, making him hit the wall hard instead. The cave began to shake a little, making pieces of rock fall. Not big enough to cause real damage, but disturbing nonetheless.

Wuya caught him off guard and kicked him. He stepped back and hit the wall. She began throwing the electricity at him again. He dodged each one, trying to think of what he should do. What did he have with him?

He glanced Kimiko. She looked as though she were barely hanging on. It made his eyes water, blurring his mind and his vision. He took out the sword of the storm, ready to finish Wuya. So much hate was inside him it even changed his outer appearance.

(Outside)

" WAIT!" Omi said out of nowhere, making Clay and Dojo jump slightly.

" What?" Dojo asked.

" What if Raimundo forgets that he cannot kill Wuya?"

Clay and Dojo's eyes widened.

" That's true. That witch could be sayin all kindsa garbage to him. He might forget what he's s'posed to do!"

" We gotta check it out!" Dojo said. The three of them ran into the cave praying that Rai didn't kill Wuya, and that Wuya didn't kill Rai or Kimiko.

(In the cave)

Rai swung the sword at Wuya quickly. He just wanted her gone. Dead. He never wanted to see, hear, feel-ANYTHING- of her ever again.

" STOP! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" she said as he cornered her, the sword raised high above his head.

He glared at her, and then slowly, started to lower the sword. He regretted it immediately. Wuya kicked the sword from his and and tripped him, sniggering evilly.

" FOOL! You though you could destroy me? You are weak! All of you! You don't have it in you to kill anyone, not even your WORST enemy! You should be glad that I am putting you out of your misery and humiliation!" Wuya said, kicking himin the ribs every five seconds.

" You pathetic, stupid, usless-" Wuya was cut off.

" Mapputatsuni Kiki Sakuwayo." Kimiko said in a hoarse voice. Wuya whirled around to see Kim standing before her, barely standing at all. She was on the brink of death. How had she managed to gather up enough strength to stand? Wuya stared her straight in the eyes.

Kimiko was weary and weak, but she wasn't about to let Wuya kill Rai. She was going to get rid of her if it was the last thing she did, and it looked as though it would indeed be the very last thing she did. it was like she could feel her life slipping away. _" No Kim...You can't let go now..." _she thought.

"J-JHUDALETT FLIP, FIRE!" Kim said, exectuing the flip and smashing into the shocked Wuya. Wuya screeched with pain as she got stuck in the fiery trap. Kim landed on her feet, but collapsed immediately. She was breathing much harder now. That took alot for her to do.

Raimundo glanced at Kim, and then at Wuya. His first instinct was to kill Wuya, take Kim, and get out as fast he could. He reached for the word of the storm.

" RAIMUNDO! DO NOT KILL WUYA!" Omi shouted running in, Clay and dojo behind him.

" Remember what master Fung s-" Clay, Omi, and Dojo gasped upon seeing Kim

Raimundo took the pendant from his pocket, and got up slowly. He went to Kim, who remarkably, was still alive.

" Kim? Can you hear me?"

" Mmm..Hmm..." She said, opening her eyes slowly.

Raimundo was nearly in tears. _" Dude, don't cry..."_ he thought.

" Listen, I know you're really, really tired, but there is one more thing that you gotta do, ok? I promise everything will be ok after that."

Kimiko nodded. " W-What is it?"

Her voice was low and weak. He sat her up, and held her in that position. He put the pendant in her hand, and wrapped his hand around hers and the pendant.

" What's-that?" Wuya said upon seeing it. Her eyes widened.

" Now, with all your strength, say Pendant of Souls, kay?"

Kimiko nodded.

" NOOOOOOOOOO!" Wuya screamed.

" PENDANT OF SOULS!" Kim and Rai both yelled together. There a huge flash of red light.

" NOOOOOOO! I BEG YOU! STOP! YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE BRATS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Wuya shouted at them.

A tornado of Fire and Wind emerged from the pendant and started to suck Wuya into it. Wuya's screams echoed through the cave, which was quaking violently. Finally, Wuya was gone. The light and tornado, were gone. Kimiko was out, and the cave was falling down around them

" Time to go kids! We can celebrate later!" Dojo said. He scooped them up and flew out of the cave as fast as he could.

" Kim? KIM?" Rai said, cradling Kim's head in his hands. Kimiko did not respond.

Kimiko sat outside in the rain again, a week after everything had happened. She wore a lavender shirt with darker purple pants with monkeys on them, and purple toesocks. It was the middle of the night. She looked up at the stars, not twirling or anything. Her gaze seemed to be far away, in deep thoughts.

" You realize that you're getting your banadages all wet, don't you?" Rai said, standing in the door way, referring to the bandages wrapped around her stomache.

She didn't turn around to look at him. She just looked down and shrugged silently. He stepped into the rain and and sat down next to her.

" Kim, what's wrong?"

" ...Nothing..." She lied

" Yeah right."

She shook her head, and stood up. " Nothing."

She started walkingand stared up at the sky. Raimundo followed.

" Kim...Just tell me..."

Kimiko looked down. She and Raimundo had not gotten back together, or even talked about it. She didn't really understand anything that happened, even after it was explained to her. What she didn't know was that Master Fung left out the part of love and friendship and everything when he told her. She turned to Raimundo.

" Rai...I-I love you...But, I know that you only wannabe friends...It's just, I don't think I can..."

Rai smiled and chuckled a little bit.

" Shutup!" she said, punching him in the arm.

" Ow! Boy, and injury doesn't stop you, does it? Look, didn't Master Fung tell you?"

" What?"  
" Kim, why exactly do you think I broke up with you?"

" Because you didn't want Wuya to use it against us, but she's gone and you haven't said anything, and now I dunno...Maybe you just don't like me, or I'm too much drama, or there's someone else, or-"

" Kim, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

" WHAT?"

" WHY, would there be anyone else?"

" Well, I dunno..."

" Well, you are too much drama-" kim sighed, " And no, I don't like you. Master Fung says you and me have this bond thingy."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow. " Uh huh..."

" Well, yeah. It's friendship-"

" I knew it..."

" AND-Let me finish would you?- Love."

"...Really?"

Raimundo nodded.

" So, you love me too?"

" Aw jeeze...Do I have to say it?"

Kimiko gave him a ' You better!' look.

" All right...I..Love you too..." he said, not liking being so mushy andstuff.

Kimiko smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and in turn, her wrapped his around her waist. Then they kissed sweetly, for what seemed like forever. It was perfect, until-

" RAI!" she said, breaking away.

" What?"

" What the hell? We just started dating, you can't just touch my butt!" she said, walking away. Raimundo laughed.

" Oh come on Kim! I didn't even touch it. Come back!"

" No."

" You always overeact!"

" I do NOT!" she argued.

" Do TOO!"

Clay and Omi stood in the doorway, laughing.

The End...?

**A.N:** Well, there it is! I hope you guys liked it! I enjoyed writing it, and thank you SO much for all the reviewers! I hope you didn't hate me too much for all the typos. Thanks again!

-LovelyPink


End file.
